HG Wells is a woman?
by HGWellsIsAWoman
Summary: AU - rom-com fluff style - Set in Victorian London Helena is forced to dress like a man to be and write as HG Wells. What happens when she meets a beautiful brunette who steals her heart? Can she reveal her true identity ... or is it a dream not worth betting on?
1. Corset and a Moustache

'Charles must we go through this every time!' Helena sighed and held her breath as her brother pulled the strings on her specially made corset tight around her chest.

'Dearest sister you know we do. Please don't ask this each time you go out as HG. You and I both know a man does not have breasts now does he?...hence we must endure this regular charade. ' Charles hummed with his hands on hips.

'I would say it depends on his size.' Helena quipped as she pulled a tight white shirt over her head.

'Sister, do you always have to have an answer for everything? Anyway hush your mouth or you will have a side burn instead of a moustache.'

As Helena buttoned up her shirt tightly to the top of her neck Charles painted a fine line of glue to his sister's upper lip before carefully placing a slim dark fake moustache.

'Is that ok ? ' Charles stood back admiring his work.

'It itches as usual ! ' Helena almost stamped her foot as she pulled the bracers hanging off the top of her trousers over her shoulders.

'That's your fault sis for having such a soft baby face.' Charles gently slapped Helena's porcelain cheeks. ' Nobody would ever believe this skin belonged to a man.'

'That's because it does not...thank God ! It's been five years though. Surely now I can come out and reveal I am a woman! My work is my merit , does it really matter that much if a man or woman wrote the novels the public seem to like so much?' Helena tightened the laces on her leather boots and let her head hang exasperated.

Caringly Charles crossed the room to his sister's side and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. 'You know you can't. The fans will never accept it. It's a man's world out there. Helena. If you want to keep writing you must carry on this charade. You remember what father said. They will never accept you, they never have. Do you remember that day you wore trousers to their anniversary party, they were livid, the room of guests stunned.'

Helena fell to the floor and hunted for her pocket watch beneath her bedside table. ' It's just so bloody, bastarding unfair.'

'One day sweet Helena when you meet the man of your dreams you can give this all up and live as you like. '

'One Charles how will I ever meet anybody dressed like this ...' Helena paused as she tightened her long black hair into a dark bun. .. ' and two...I do not wish to be a kept woman ...I am not a man's wife and you know that. Do not wind me up. I am not in the mood. I love my work and you know it, I just wish I could do it as me.'

'Ok,ok. I'm just trying to say the right thing.'

'Probably best you don't darling.' Helena picked up her brief case and placed a hand on the door. 'Shall we?'

'Lets'. Charles sighed unable to comfort his sister . 'Look out world, HG Wells is on the prowl.' Charles grinned and poked his sister in the ribs trying to boost his sibling's mood with humour.

'It's a book signing Charles. I don't believe that counts as on the prowl.' Helena adopted her best HG voice and pushed open her bedroom door.

'Touchy much. If you're nice to me I might take you to that club you like so much later...as Helena of course. Perhaps we can find you a suitor to tame you at last.'

'Charles please do not start that again. It pisses me off as it is having to have a chaperone to go into a night club.' Helena cringed inwardly. 'It's not right a woman shouldn't be allowed to go alone...maybe I'll go as HG next time.'

'Fine do that...but you'll only be able to pull a woman you idiot! ' Charles laughed gruffly from the back of his throat.

Pursing her lips Helena continued her journey down her stairs. A woman right now she thought, would not be such a bad thing at all.

...

Tapping her fountain pen gently against her ink well Helena gazed at the clock and then down the line of the final few people in the queue waiting patiently to greet her...HG Wells. It had been a long day... A long uncomfortable day Helena thought as she scratched once again at the fine hairs upon her top lip. She liked the trousers and she liked the shirt but the corset and fake moustache she could do without.

With inky index fingers Helena smiled sweetly as each fan greeted her at her table. She saw men, women and children of all ages, it seemed there was no limit to who would read her fantastic tales. The writer was polite and courteous to everyone she met making sure to sign a personal message in every book. When her first story was published she vowed to never forget the people that put her in such a privileged position.

'Is that it ?' Helena leant back, her ribs ached from the tight corset wrapped around her waist. It had been a long day.

'That's it. HG Wells takes London by storm once more. I have a feeling this one's going to be your biggest yet.' Charles tapped the book on top of a large pile. The label read 'war of the worlds'.

'We shall see. Time for a drink now I think. I'm just going to use the little girl's room before we go.' Helena packed up her things. 'Can you grab the posters from the outside store window, I told Claudia she could keep them for the wall at her café.'

Charles nodded and left his sister to head out towards the chilly evening air. Grabbing the key from the counter Charles went to unlock the bookstore door when he noticed a young woman peering in from the cold outside. Stepping out into the night Charles called out to the young pretty woman trying desperately to see into the now darkened shop. 'Are you quite alright mam?'

'I …. Have I missed the book signing?' The young woman let her arms hang limp at her sides.

'I'm afraid you have. We closed up 15 minutes ago.'

'Dammit. Those bloody trains. Please sir, is there any chance Mr Wells is still in there? I have travelled such a long way to get here today. It's my Father's birthday you see and HG Wells is all time favourite author.' The young woman bit her lip and wrapped her arms across her stomach, the cold of the night was starting to seep in.

'I'm sorry Miss. Mr Wells cannot sign any more tonight.' Charles regretfully began ushering the young woman away when the shop door opened up behind him.

'Charles?' Helena still in her HG outfit stepped out and onto the pavement. 'What's going on out here?'

'Nothing HG, we have final stray who missed the signing. I'm seeing her off now.'

Helena looked passed her brother and spotted a beautiful curly haired brunette woman. She was wearing a long tan coat with stocking legs peeking out the bottom, her feet decorated with a pair of perfect black heels. Helena let her gaze wander back to the strangers face framed with chestnut ringlets. The other woman's skin was tanned and flawless, and eyes so green Helena felt like she was getting lost in them.

'Wait a moment Charles, I think I can manage to sign one more book for this fine young lady.' Helena adopted her suave tone and walked towards the other woman stretching her back as she went hoping to give herself a bit of extra height.

'Oh Mr Wells. That would be magnificent. Please don't feel you have to though, I would hate to be an inconvenience.' The pretty brunette bit her lip nervously, it wasn't everyday she got to meet a world famous writer.

'I would really love to.' HG grinned and pulled a pen from her pocket. 'What's your name Miss?'

'Bering, Myka Bering…but could you make it out to my father please. It's for his birthday you see.' Myka held out the book from her bag open to a page ready to be signed.

'Of course and what his name?'

'Warren sir. Thank you so much Mr Wells, this is ever so kind of you.'

Helena looked up at the beautiful woman a foot from her and saw utter sincerity in the bright green eyes.

'Please call me HG. …and it's not a problem at all Myka…may I call you Myka?' Helena felt her stomach flutter at the sound of the woman's name rolling off of her tongue.

'Of course.' The brunette nodded hastily as she read the authors note and tucked the book away into her bag. Thank you so much Mr We…I mean HG.' Myka corrected herself and smiled.

'Would you like me to sign one for you too?' Helena suddenly felt desperate to not let the young lady in front of her leave too quickly.

'Oh no that's ok thank you.' Myka bit her lip again hoping not to sound rude.

Helena grinned. 'You're not a fan then?'

The curly haired woman suddenly looked mortified by the connotations of what she had just said. 'No, no, quite the contrary. I adore your work. I ..' Myka looked up into warm, dark chocolate eyes. 'I haven't brought another book to sign. I'm a huge fan though, I've read every book of yours at least twice.'

Laughing Helena flipped open her briefcase and revealed a slightly tattered looking novel. 'Here let me sign this one for you. I'm sorry it's a little rough around the edges, it's the first book I ever published, I've carried it with me ever since.'

'I couldn't possible accept that.' Myka gasped.

'Why not?' Helena grinned as she wrote inside the front cover. 'It's got your name in it. It must be yours.'

'HG. I don't know what to say. If you're sure…then …well…thank you very much. I will treasure it forever.' Myka held the booked to her heart getting a waft of an earthy perfume. It was unlike any man's cologne she had smelt before. 'I guess I better leave you to it. I'm sure you have many more exciting plans for tonight'

Helena mulled over a few ideas in her fast paced mind ignoring Charles clock watching out the corner of her eye. She couldn't explain why she felt so compelled to be near the beautiful brunette, she just did. Just like she wanted to give her the book she had so studiously carried with her for all these years.

Coyly Helena spoke up, once again opting for her HG tone.'Myka?'

'Yes?'

'Please do forgive me if this is too forward but would you care to join me for a spot of tea? My friend owns a café just around the corner? It's so cold out I think it would do us all good to warm up a little.'

Charles watched his sister quizzically. What was she up to?

'HG, my goodness I mustn't put you out.' Myka blushed a deep shade of red.

'Not at all … it would be my utter pleasure.' Helena bowed and held out her hand acting as a true gentleman should. Helena knew she should not be so deceptive but there was something about Myka Bering that compelled her to continue to chase…after all a bit of role play for just one evening wouldn't harm anyone. Not really. She just wanted to enjoy one evening entertaining the fine young woman at her side, she would see her home at the end of the night and that would be the end of it.

'Very well. Who am I to say no to the great HG Wells.' Myka beamed and took the arm of the baby faced gentleman in front of her. The brunette studied the face with coal black eyes that seemed to suck her in like a whirl pool. HG Wells was a lot younger than she had anticipated, softer than she had expected.

Helena noticed the intense stare coming from her green eyed partner. 'Is everything alright?'

'Oh yes sir.' Myka felt flustered for getting caught staring. ' You're just not quite what I imagined.'

'I'm so sorry to disappoint.' Helena laughed lightly.

'No, no, no, that's not what I meant….' Myka fumbled over her words.

'Darling I'm teasing.' Helena nudged the brunette gently and mentally slapped herself for letting her feminine term of endearment slip out.

'I guess I just built up a mental picture of you from the drawings in the back of your books…and then seeing you in real life….it's breath taking.' Myka wondered if she had made the right choice of words and felt relieved as the man's shoulders relaxed next to her.'

Helena felt her heart flutter in her chest. Helena tried to calm her own mind…._Stay calm you silly fool, she thinks your HG Wells. She doesn't mean you._

'Let's make haste.' Helena moved off topic. 'Claudia normally has my tea ready for me after a work day, it will be stoned cold soon.' With that Helena tightened her arm hooked around Myka's and proceeded to lead the young brunette onwards through the streets of darkening London.


	2. Tea and trousers

'About time HG! Your tea is cold as ice.' A fiery red head called out from the back of the quaint café based in a crooked little shop Myka thought looked like a Tudor hideaway.

'I have good reason though.' Helena nervously pushed down on her moustache making sure no edges were rising in the steamy café heat. 'Claudia meet Miss Bering, she's a fan of my work.'

'Oh is she now.' The red head gave a sly grin as she held out her hand to Myka. 'Nice to meet you Miss Bering. You are very welcome here… then again we never turn anyone away.' HG's young friend grinned wickedly.

Myka took in the café owner's attire a little shocked that she appeared to be wearing a pair of men's trousers.

Claudia noticed the look her bottom half was receiving from the brunette and then her friend Helena's pleading look. 'Merely for functionality Miss Bering, I do find a dress can be quite tiresome when rushing around a busy kitchen.'

'I can quite understand.' Myka nodded her head in a woman's appreciation. Petticoats did so often get in the way. 'Please call me Myka. Your café is lovely. It's so kind of Mr Well's to invite me out like this.'

'Please, HG is fine. ' Helena reminded her new friend.

'Of course… HG. It's so hard when one has been a fan for so long!' Myka blushed again her neck speckled with pink blemishes.

'Let us warm by the fire shall we.' Helena pointed in the direction of a cosy table for two. 'Claudia would you mind bringing the tray over?' The writer gave her friend another _just do as I say_ look.

Bemused by Helena's shenanigans Claudia nodded and said no more as she watched her cross dressing friend lead his date to the comfy table in the corner.

Ever the gentleman Helena pulled out the chair for the brunette before promptly sitting down opposite.

'Do women in trousers offend you?' Helena jested lightly.

'It's a little odd I'll admit but I can understand the practicalities behind it. It's not right though surely , not in the presence of a real man like yourself anyway.'

Helena practically choked upon hearing Myka's statement gulping the tea on the tray coming her way before it even could be placed on the table. 'Believe me. I do not mind.' Helena took another big sip from her steaming cup. 'I think perhaps on some it can be quite becoming.' The writer wondered if she had pushed her new friend too far.

'Would you like to lay with a man then?' Myka smiled with sparkling eyes.

Helena rolled her eyes thinking if only the woman knew. Without any qualms Helena could at least for once honestly say, 'Me? Good lord not at all.'

'That is good to know.' The brunette hummed slightly as she took her first sip of tea.

'It is?' Helena raised an eyebrow and pushed self-consciously on her upper lip again.

'I'm sorry sir that was far too advantageous of me.'

Helena gulped. What the hell was she doing? The writer slightly dumbfounded watched the brunette place her soft lips on the edge of her tea cup and take a second sip. 'Do you like it?'

'Mmm. It's delicious, what is it ? ' Myka moaned audibly.

'It's Jasmine with a hint of orange. I order them in especially for Claudia. Do you like it ? ' Helena reminded herself to speak a little more gruff. Something about Myka seemed to make her lose herself completely.

'I've never tasted anything like it. ' Myka hummed her satisfaction and leant back in her chair. ' You know I still can't quite fathom I'm sat here with HG Wells. I swear I shall wake up and it will all be a dream.'

'I hope not.' Helena replied truthfully. ' I should be incredibly disappointed if this were not real.'

'Careful Mr Wells. I shall think you're intentions are not entirely honourable with talk like that.' Myka blushed at her own flirtations.

Focusing hard on the wall her ahead of her Helena forced her heating cheeks not to glow. A man does not blush she reminded herself. Helena didn't know how to play this comment. Should she indulge her feelings or put a stop to it now. The writer looked into Myka's piercing green eyes and realised she was a goner. How could she do anything but compliment the beautiful Miss Bering.

'Honourable always...but sometimes I cannot control my heart and mind.' It was the honest truth...she really couldn't.

'You're making me blush sir. I think perhaps the tea has warmed me up quite enough.' Myka bit her lip shyly .

'I hope I did not offend you . Helena straightened her back and checked her hair was still in place.

' The opposite Mr Wells. You have quite blown me away. I'm afraid my mind is leading down paths it shouldn't possibly.'

'Well let us change paths then Myka. I do not wish you to be uncomfortable in my presence.'

'Please don't misunderstand me. I just know a lady like me is not for a man like you.' Myka blushed again. It was the most intense afternoon tea she had ever taken.

Confused Helena did as Myka wished and changed topic...but what on earth did Myka mean by that ...a man like her ? 'I will ignore the last statement I deem most extraordinary and change topic my dear. You know so much about me. May I ask if you work ? What are your hobbies ...are you ..married ? '

'Oh no sir. Not married. My father wishes... he reminds me often on my inability to tie a man down. I do work though. I am a supply teacher at a school just out of London. In the meantime I am a private tutor.'

'I could have guessed you were a smart one. What is it you teach ?' Helena felt a warmth fill her as she watched Myka literally glow as she talked about her passion for the written word. Myka's father was right, how had she not been taken off the market? The brunette was perfect.

After several hours of chatter Myka looked out into the winters evening. 'I should really start heading back, it's going be frightful getting to the train at this time of night.'

'Of course. ' Helena stood quickly picking up Myka's coat. ' How selfish to keep you to myself all evening. Do you live far away ? If you do not mind I should like to take you back in my carriage ... I could not let you venture out alone into the night on a Friday evening.'

'HG you really are too kind. You don't have to. I will be fine.'

'No I insist Myka .I will not take no for an answer.  
...

Paying Claudia handsomely for keeping herself and Miss Bering topped up all evening Helena swiftly took her new friend behind the bookstore and led her to a large four wheeled metal contraption.

'What on earth is is ? ' Myka eyed the odd machine sceptically.

'It's my carriage.' HG grinned and swung on the balls of her feet as she opened the door for Myka.

The brunette looked cautiously around the machine as she carefully hedged her way passed Helena and into the mad invention.

'I made it.' Helena puffed her chest out proudly as she clambered into the other side of her machine.

'Does it really work?' Myka's eyebrows rose suspiciously.

'Of course darling! What on earth else would we be doing in here otherwise.'

Flicking on various switches and winding something that appeared to be part of the engine Helena had her contraption moving in seconds as it chugged out white clouds behind them.

'HG…this is just like something out of your stories. It's wonderful.' Myka grinned as they rumbled down the narrow cobbled streets. 'How does it work?'

'It's completely steam powered. All I need is heat and water and away she goes.'

'This is amazing!' Myka laughed crazily as she leaned out the open window into the winter breeze.

Helena looked to her left and watched the brunette's eyes light up with excitement. The feelings bursting within her were like nothing she had ever experience before, it was like fireworks exploding deep inside. Forcing her eyes back on the road Helena took a deep breath and sighed, this was not her life she had to remind herself. It was HG Wells Myka was so excited to be with.

…..

After taking an extra - long cut to Myka's home finally Helena pulled up outside the pretty school teacher's cottage. After passing through the dimly lit streets of London they had turned off onto a dark country road until finally amongst green rolling hills they came to the brunette's rose covered cottage.

'It's idyllic Myka. What beautiful home you have.' Helena opened Myka's door and offered her hand.

'You should come back and see it in the summer, you can barely see the bricks through the roses.'

'I would like that a lot.' Helena spoke sincerely.

'Thank you so much for a wonderful evening.' Myka lingered on her doorstep.

'No Thank you Myka.' There was long pause as the two of them silently studied the others face. Helena could feel Myka's breath on her lips they were so close. The writer quickly pulled back. 'Well… I guess I should be going.' Helena tipped her head thoughtfully then turned to walk away. As she left she could have sworn she saw disappointment in the teacher's eye. She couldn't offer a kiss though, that would be unfair to Myka. She could however offer them another chance to meet. Helena turned back on the spot before she opened her vehicle door.

'Myka?'

'Yes?' Myka looked up eagerly.

'Perhaps… if you are free at the weekend you might like to call over? I can show you that collection in my library.' Helena shuffled from one foot to the other. She knew she shouldn't be prolonging her torture with Myka but she couldn't resist one more meet.

'That would be lovely.' Myka beamed.

Helena wrote out her address and the two of them agreed in on 12pm Saturday afternoon.

With arrangements made Helena sat back in her carriage and let her head fall onto the steering wheel, what on earth was she getting herself into.


	3. Knock Knock

Just a quick phone update...please forgive any typo mistakes.

* * *

Before either woman knew it Saturday was upon them. 9 am and Helena glanced at her clock for the millionth time since she had woken. In a couple of hours she would have to get on her HG Wells garb, but until then she would enjoy the weighty bounce of her long black hair and the freedom of a lose blouse and pants.

A loud knock suddenly echoed through her house causing the pretty writer to jump and splash paint water from her nearby easel across her white top. 'Dammit! Charles? Is that you? Charles?' Helena dabbed at the wet patch as she bee lined through her home.

Helena unbolted her heavy front door and got ready to throttle her big brother when the wind was knocked completely from her sails. 'Myka?'

The curly haired brunette looked around a little confused. 'Umm. I'm sorry do I know you?' Myka eyed the petite raven haired woman gawping at her from HG Well's doorway. Perhaps she had the wrong address?

Helena stuttered thrown completely off her game. 'I…no…my..uhh…brother, yes my brother told me he was expecting you. I just put two and two together. Please come in.'

'Myka eyed the raven haired woman curiously. 'Are you sure? I'm a little early, I was at a morning tutorial and just thought I'd call by on the off chance…but I can come back later.'

'No please . Come in, you're very welcome. My brother will be back soon.' Helena ran her shaking hands nervously through her hair and wondered how the heck she was going to get around this one as she lead the pretty brunette into her living room.

'I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I was in the middle of painting, I hadn't expected guests.' The writer ran her fingers quickly through the knots in the tips of her long locks.

'You look nothing of the sort.' Myka laughed lightly thinking that actually the woman stood in the middle of the room was possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The lady had black eyes just like her brother, skin porcelain white with the most perfectly rouged cheeks.

'My name's Helena by the way.' The writer offered her hand and the second her skin touched Myka's a familiar electricity shot up her arm.

'So HG is your brother?' Myka smiled and started to wander around the room taking in her surroundings.

'Yes. Annoying kind of a chap isn't he.' Helena grinned.

'Oh no… he's wonderful. He was very kind to me the other day...he offered to show my his librabry. I hope you don't mind. You're very lucky to have a brother like him.' Myka flushed again and hid her reddening cheeks.

Helena felt pride at the compliment as her chest fluttered... but also ...strangely jealous of her alter ego. 'Would you like me to give you a head start on the tour, I'm positive HG won't mind.'

Myka mulled over the options and felt strangely compelled to do as the beautiful woman asked. Following HG's sister Myka allowed her eyes to wander down the petite woman's body, she hadn't really notice before but spotted that Helena was also wearing trousers.

'You know you're the second woman I have seen in a week wearing pants.'

'Oh, I am?' Helena acted like she knew nothing.

'Yes. I was just discussing it with HG actually.'

'You were…and how did you conclude your discussion. Does it appal you very much?' Helena flashed the brunette a dazzling white smile.

'Not at all, in fact I can see the practical side of it. We just wondered if a man would be attracted to a woman in his own trousers.'

'And what did you conclude?' Helena continued to play dumb. 'Do you think if you were a man you find me repulsive like this?' The writer scrunched up her hair and performed her best pout.

'Me? ' Myka gulped as she drank in the image of Helena posing in her tomboyish clothing.

'Well I don't know ...I wouldn't have ever thought about such a thing.' The brunette lied hoping to goodness HG's sister could not tell.

'But if you were say a man… what would you think.' In her own skin Helena felt suddenly a lot more confident. Sure she was a woman but at least she was being herself.

'I'm not a man though am I?' Myka smiled coyly and let her finger run a long a marble like mantelpiece.

'Play the game Myka.' Helena teased and inched a little closed to the brunette showing her dazzling smile once more.

'Of course I would.' The English teacher concluded. 'You're a stunning woman Helena, I think any man would forgive the trousers.'

Helena hadn't been expecting a reply like that. Did Myka just say she was stunning? Helena's head started to twirl.

'When will HG be back?' Myka stopped with Helena in front of closed oak double doors.

'Soon I would have thought.' Helena let out a breath, it appeared Myka would rather be in the company of HG than her own.

Myka nodded solemnly. She couldn't explain it but her conversation about women in trousers with Helena was making her nervous. If only HG would turn up she wouldn't have to be left alone with his gorgeous sister making herself look like a fool every other sentence. What would Helena think of her admitting she was stunning? A lady can say that to a lady... right?

'Myka?' Helena reached forward and brushed a stray curl from the brunettes face. 'I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable. Forgive my impertinence, I just somehow feel like I know you already.'

'You sound just like your bother when you talk all proper like that.' Myka smiled sweetly. 'I know what you mean though, I feel as if I have met you before.' The teacher starred into Helena's deep, dark eyes. They reminded her so much of HG's, kind, gentle and full of thought and hidden tales, perhaps they were twins?

'You do?' Helena wondered if she told Myka the truth how in that second the brunette would react. The writer took a breath ... ' Look Myka, I think I should...'

'Helena ? ' Charles broke the thick tension that hung in the air as he saunterd into the room. 'Miss Bering. What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe this honour ? ' Charles eyed his sister suspiciously.

Quickly Helena spoke up before her brother could give the game away. 'Myka's here to see HG.' Silently the writer willed her brother to play along.

Rolling his eyes Charles wondered how his silly sister had gotten herself into her current predicament. He took pity. ' I think I saw him around back, I'll keep Miss Bering entertained while you get him.'

Mouthing a silent thank you Helena turned back to the pretty English teacher. 'It has been a pleasure to meet you Myka. Helena bowed slightly and her locket fell out of her blouse.

Catching sight of the shiny object Myka could have kicked herself as she let her eyes wander to the skin beneath the gaping material on Helena's shirt. What would HG thingk. Snapping her eyes back up Myka smiled sweetly. ' The pleasure has been all mine. I'm sorry for interrupting your work.' Myka gestured to the half finished paintings.

'Not at all. Just dabbling. I very much hope we meet again.' With a brief squeeze of the hand Helena quickly walked away with her heart pounding in her throat.


	4. Twelfth Night

_Life has been hectic...so sorry all for the delayed update!_

* * *

Running up her wooden staircase Helena fell back against her bedroom door with a pounding chest. What was she doing? She couldn't be Helena and HG could she? Would just a little more of this game really hurt?

Quickly Helena scrounged through her drawers filled with her male counterpart's paraphernalia and soon she was dressed in a pair of brown trousers, shirt buttoned tight to the neck, bow tie and a black waistcoat. There was no time for the corset and she had to administer her own moustache but sure enough in less than ten minutes she managed to dress herself to become the dapper HG Wells.

Leaning across her bathroom sink the writer took a gulp of cold cooling water from the faucet and tied her hair up tight as she looked into the mirror. Helena swallowed the large lump in her throat, calmed her shaking hands and took the plunge back into the unknown world that was Myka Bering.  
...

As Helena entered her library she watched the pretty English teacher run her fingertips along the bindings of the HG Wells section of books. The curly haired brunette was breathtakingly beautiful. Feeling guilty for staring unannounced Helena coughed causing the pretty teacher to turn her way.

'Mr Wells. You startled me. ' Myka held a hand to her chest.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to.' HG stepped tentatively forward. 'What do you think? ' The writer gestured around the book lined walls of the grand room.

'I've never seen anything quite like it. Not in a home anyway! Maybe London's great library.' Myka laughed lightly. 'You must have thousands...you can't possibly have read them all? '

'No ' Helena grinned. 'Every time I buy another I chastise myself for not having read a few more. My collection seems to be growing and I never have time to catch up with myself. I love reading of an afternoon though, whenever I get a free one at least.'

'Mmm. Me too.' Myka hummed her agreement. 'There's nothing better than finding a secluded spot in the park and reading to one's self for an hour or two with a bottle of ginger beer.'

Helena imagined herself sat behind Myka in that secluded spot in the teacher's imagination. Arms wrapped around the pretty brunette from behind Helena would nuzzle her nose into Myka's curly hair as the teacher read out loud to them both. Helena could hear her heart pounding so loud she was positive Myka must have felt it too. 'That sounds perfect.' HG managed to croak out the words through a nervous breath.

'Maybe I could come to one of your readings one day?' The brunette blushed her perfect shade of pink.

Helena fought the urge to play with her locket beneath her tight collared shirt. How did Myka make her feel so on edge? 'I would like that very much. I'm reading tomorrow actually, at the church down the road if you fancy joining me?' Helena mentally slapped herself. Not another HG date. She must not keep up the charade, she couldn't, not just for her own sake but for Myka's.

The teacher beamed before the dark haired writer could retract her comment. 'I would love to. What time? '

HG gulped. 'Eleven. Don't feel you have to...'

'I would love to Mr Wells. More than anything. Thank you.'

HG nodded and led the way onwards through the high ceilinged library. 'Let me show you the rest of the collection.'

Book after book, shelf after shelf the teacher and writer buried themselves in discussions about authors, philosophers and great explorers as deeper they went into HG's literary chamber.

'It's amazing to finally meet someone as enthused as I! A women also makes a change.' HG leant over their biggest pile of books they had collected and grabbed an old Shakespeare play from the side.

'You say that funny.' Myka wrinkled her nose.

'I did?'

'What do you mean a woman also?!'

'Oh.' Helena back peddled and started to steer in the other direction. 'It's just so rare to have a discussion of this kind with a woman.'

'So you think a women is not fit for educated talk sir? ' Myka teased her new friend.

'On the contrary. Please trust I feel quite the opposite.'

'Your sister must be very bright though. I can't imagine growing up with you she would be anything but just as intelligent. Smarter probably to get around her big brother.' Myka teased again unware of the guilt she caused poor Helena to feel in the pit of her stomach.

Carefully HG picked her words. 'She is my equal in every way.'

Myka noted the sincere tone the writer adopted. She thought he must care for his sister very much.

'She looks like you.'

'Oh she does? 'HG flicked through the book in her hand nonchalantly.

'You're like twins. She's very beautiful. Her husband is very lucky. '

Intrigued by the turn of conversation HG couldn't help but indulge the pretty brunette. 'She is not married.' The writer caught a look cross the brunette's face.

'Her suitor then. She must have someone.' Myka challenged.

'Nope.' HG shook her head intrigued.

'That's a shame.' Myka mused. 'She will make a fine catch for someone one day I'm sure.'

'I hope so.' HG really did mean her reply. 'Anyway enough talk of her. You shall make me jealous.'

Helena wondered if that was a tinge of a blush flushing across the brunette's cheek.

'Have you ever read 'Twelfth Night'?' HG held the book in her hand to Myka.

'Of course!' The teacher snapped up the book and started flicking through the slightly worn pages. 'It's my absolute favourite. Twins lost at sea , hidden identities, a comedy of errors, I like Mr Shakespeare's comedy far more than tragedy.'

'It's my favourite too.' HG grinned and wondered how many more similarities she would find between them.

'Ah…now this is my favourite bit.' Myka jabbed at the page in question, cleared her throat and began to read…. _'Make me a willow cabin at your gate, And call upon my soul within the house; Write loyal cantons of contemned love And sing them loud even in the dead of night; Halloo your name to the reverberate hills And make the babbling gossip of the air  
Cry out 'Olivia!'_

Helena knew the exact place in the play Myka had just recited very well as it was one of her own favourite moments too. Viola the main female character in the play was dressed as a man and trying to woo Lady Olivia for her boss the count Orsino. However, uwittingly in this moment Olivia falls in love with Viola dressed as the male character Cesario instead. Helena shook her head; how very apt.

'Why is that your favourite bit?' HG probed a little.

'It's just so sweet and funny all at the same time. It's beginning of the misunderstanding I guess. The start of the awkward love triangle.' Myka bit her lip. 'I think it's fascinating how Olivia falls for another woman so completely innocently. She has no clue that what she's doing is wrong and Viola is completely oblivious of what she has done.'

'What's so wrong about it?' HG could feel her back stiffen.

'Well two woman can't be in love with each other.' Myka half hesitated. This was a topic of conversation she wasn't quite so comfortable with.

'I think you are wrong Miss Bering.' Helena stood deciding that enough was enough. She was clearly barking up the wrong tree with the pretty English teacher.

'I'm sorry sir I hope have not caused offence?' Myka touched her friend's elbow lightly.

'None at all.' HG shook her head vigorously. 'That bit you like in the play. It's Helena's favourite part too.'

'It is?'

'Yes.' Helena stared into Myka's deep green eyes a sadness turning the corners of her own coal like irises.

'Are you ok?' Gently the teacher let her hand trail up the writer's back as she wondered what HG meant by the reference to his sister.

'I suddenly feel a little tired actually. Do you mind if we conclude our tour for the day?' HG pulled away from the teacher's delicate touch.

'Of course not. I would hate to impose. Thank you so much HG for inviting me into your home like this.' Myka leant even further forward and inched closer to the writer.

Helena wavered on the spot. Did Myka expect more from her, did she want more?

When HG didn't make a move Myka turned her head and gathered her things. 'I'll show myself out. Thank you again so much. I'll look forward the reading tomorrow.'

Slightly confused the teacher left the writer's grand home her mind spinning with thoughts. One moment the writer was so attentive, flirtatious even and the next he seemed to withdraw and go cold. She couldn't quite figure out the dark haired man's intentions.

Pursing her lips Myka wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and stalked off into the bitter city winds adamant that at the book signing she would find the answers to give her the piece of mind she needed.


	5. Home Truths

The next morning Myka woke after a restless night. She felt perturbed and couldn't stop running over and over the last conversation she had with HG. What had caused the sudden change of character? Had she offended him, and if so how?! The pretty brunette couldn't fathom the reasons behind the quick change in atmosphere. HG seemed to be flirting with her, since the moment they met Myka had felt a strange pull, an almost magnetic bond drawing them together. Then there was such a sudden pull back. Myka knew she was missing something in her funny new friend but she couldn't quite put her finger on what.

Reaching behind her back Myka deftly laced up her dress and looked at the wall clock. It was almost time for her to leave for the reading. She straightened her back, puffed out her dress and told herself to stay strong. She did not have a very commanding character but to get to the bottom of HG Wells' heart she feared she would need to hold her nerve to find the answers she desired.

Only ten yards away from the churchl Myka bit her lip and inhaled a deep shaky breath. HG was a kind good man, she was sure she had nothing to be nervous of but whatever it was happening between them it had her succinctly on edge.

The teacher gathered her shawl and bag and headed along the stoney graveyard path pushing open the heavy oak doors of the church hall at the end.

The room was filled to the brim with science fiction fans getting ready to hear the tales HG Wells had to tell. Myka suddenly realised she may not get that private moment to figure out what was going on between them after all.

The pretty brunette scanned the crowed eagerly from face to face searching for her friend. Through the parting crowds a dark haired familiar face popped into view but it was not the one she had been expecting. It was HG's long raven haired sister.

As soon as Helena spotted the teacher standing in the doorway she bee lined straight for the pretty brunette.

'Myka. You're here. I feared you may not come.' Helena held out a hand to the teacher encouraging her to follow.

'Why wouldn't I?' Myka took the other woman's soft hand and allowed herself to be guided through the crowds.

Helena briefly glanced back. 'I just thought you might have had enough of us by now.' Helena grinned.

Myka shook her head bemused by the way Helena spoke collectively of herself and her brother. 'Not likely.' The teacher laughed. 'You're by far the most interesting people I have ever had the pleasure to meet.'

Helena turned and halted them both at the wooden seating lining the front of the podium. 'I'm not too sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing Miss Bering?'

'Definitely a good thing.' Myka felt herself blush under the sister's heavy gaze. 'Where's HG?'

Helena felt her hear sink a little at the sound of her alter-egos name. She wanted Myka to be looking for her, not HG. She knew it was her fault … she had pursued Myka as HG. Helena pursed her lips. It was time she made a few changes to her approach.

'Actually. HG wasn't feeling well so he's asked me to do the reading for him. I hope I can be an adequate alternative for the afternoon?'

'Oh.' Myka hoped HG's absence was not because of her. 'Of course. I mean…. more than adequate. I would be delighted to hear you read.' Myka couldn't help feel a little disappointed she would not be able to confront favourite author about their abrupt end the night before.

'That's very good to hear. Take a seat.' Helena pointed towards the front row. ' I saved you a prime spot.'

Myka smiled a little flushed as Helena ushered her into the best seat in the room.

'I have popped a beverage and snack beneath your chair for refreshments. I hope you like ginger beer?' Helena gestured towards the wicker hamper tucked beneath the seat.

' I love it.' Myka beamed. 'How kind of you. Do all of your patrons here get such excellent service?' Myka could feel a pink tint burn her cheeks.

'Only my favourites.' Helena squeezed Myka's shoulder, winked and began to move away. 'I must get going, my podium awaits, don't leave without saying goodbye though, perhaps we could catch up at the end?' Helena flashed her best pearly white grin.

'I wouldn't dream of sneaking out. I'll wait right here for you.' Myka sat in her place feeling Helena's gaze heavy upon her at all times. What was it about the Wells' siblings that made her stomach turn to jelly?

Helena looked at audience and began. 'Welcome friends, family, colleagues, new friends and time travellers. It is with regret my brother cannot be here this afternoon, you shall have to put up with me for today I'm afraid but if you would like to return in a fortnight my brother will read for you all free of charge.'

The audience mumbled slightly but nodded their heads satisfied with the offer of a free reading.

As Helena continued Myka watched in silent awe as the pretty sister read 'The Time Machine.' Helena knew the story inside and out as if it were her own. She barely even used to book to recite the story and the accentuation she put onto each character's voice fitted perfectly. The English teacher was quite literally blown away as she listened to the beautiful woman's silky smooth voice spinning the time travellers exciting tale.

By the end of the reading Myka hadn't even touched her picnic, she had been so entranced her green eyes had not left Helena's for the full two hours and every time Helena glanced her way Myka tried to explain away the flutter in her chest but she couldn't. Helena's deep black eyes had bore through her and made her feel like the only one in the room. The brunette was quite sad when the reading came to a close. She wanted so much to hear Helena read the whole story all the way through. Myka silently hoped as the crowds began to leave around her that she might be invited back for the next session also.

'What did you think?' Helena approached as if out of nowhere.

'Helena. You were incredible. The way you read that. It was like I was really there….like you were there taking me on this fantastic adventure.'

'Thank you. That's all authors wish of their books, to take someone away to another world.'

'Your brother is an amazing story teller.' Myka smiled unaware of the anguish she stirred within the woman opposite.

'Well.. I ..' It was rare that Helena ever stuttered but she found herself at a loss for words. '….I …helped a lot with the ideas for this one.'

'You did?' Myka ginned. 'Tell me how, what were your bits? I want to remember all of your input so I can imagine you reading it when I read it to myself again.'

'Umm.' Helena tapped her chin. 'How about we discuss over lunch? I see you didn't even touch your picnic!' The pretty writer acted offended.

Myka gasped. 'I was just so enthralled. Honestly I couldn't take my eyes off you.' The teacher quickly clamped her mouth shut. Why had she said that?

Helena felt like her heart might melt. 'Thank you … I think.' Helena smiled sweetly.

'I do really want your lovely picnic though… perhaps we could find a spot outside now …that is if you have the time?' Myka spoke quietly hoping she was not acting to forward.

'I know the perfect place.' Helena beamed over the moon that Myka wanted to spend time with her, Helena Wells for once.

'Helena, you are the most interesting woman I have ever met. I really can't stress enough how unusually brilliant you and your brother are!' Myka leaned back on her elbows her thigh brushing slightly against the woman lying next to her on the picnic blanket.

'Again….thank you I think ?...Has anyone ever told you that you make very odd compliments Myka?'

'No actually. It must be you bringing it out of me.'

'Me?' Helena held a hand to her chest in mock horror. ' I think not darling.' The writer bit her lip as the term of endearment fell from her lips.

Silence fell over the two women as they sat peacefully gazing out across the lake stretched in front of them.

'Thank you so much for bringing me here.' Myka looked over her shoulder to Helena.

'It's a total pleasure Myka. I couldn't have had a more lovely afternoon with any better company.' Helena bowed her head slightly in thanks.

'Helena, I hope it is not out of line but may I ask you something a little personal?'

The writer could feel her heart pounding behind her rib cage. Did Myka know? She was a clever woman; it was possible she had figured it out.

'Sure. Go ahead.' Helena gulped a little and held her breath.

'Yesterday afternoon ... I… I don't quite know how phrase this but I felt like your brother and I were getting on really well. We seemed to have a connection and then he just disconnected from me. We were talking about 'Twelfth Night' and what we liked about it and he just suddenly became a little ….cold with me. I wouldn't normally say anything but I came here today hoping to talk it through with him… and …well ..he's not here. Is it something I did? I'm worried it's because of me that he's not turned up today?' Myka twiddled her thumbs unsure of herself.

Immediately Helena felt wracked with guilt. Myka feeling unsure and uncomfortable was the last thing she wanted.

'Oh Myka.' The writer wanted to cup the woman's face at her side and show her how much she didn't have to worry. What had she done? She had lead poor Myka astray and she couldn't really offer her anything in return. Could she? Could she be a man forever? Helena mentally slapped herself for the last ridiculous notion. ' Myka. My brother is a complicated person.' Helena sighed internally. 'He …. I …. Christ.' Helena put her head in her hands. 'To be honest Myka, I just don't have a very good explanation for you. I can assure you though that you have done nothing wrong.'

'Really?' Myka raised an eyebrow. ' I feel like I did. It was quite strange. I said something about two women being in love and he just recoiled from me. I thought it odd for a man to even care about the comment so I cannot fathom that even really being the reason? Could I have offended him?'

Helena ran her hands down her face and cringed inwardly.

'It's my fault Myka.' Helena wondered how to admit to Myka what she had done.

'I like…' Helena gulped again. ' I like women.'

'Excuse me?' Myka gawped slightly at Helena's abrupt statement making the writer wonder if she should try and back peddle.

'I once fell in love with a woman. A little like Olivia in 'Twelfth Night I suppose.' Helena wringed her hands on the back of her neck. 'My parents went crazy and my brothers were the only ones who looked out for me. That's why the subject matter causes a little uncomfortableness I guess.'

Myka didn't know what to say. Helena' s utter honesty had completely taken her aback. She shifted slightly on the spot her close proximity to Helena with this new found information seemed to make heat radiate from her cheeks.

'Are you over it now?' Myka managed to choke out.

'Yes…yes.. of course. Only boys since then.' Helena lied as she sensed Myka's posture run rigid. The writer cleared her croaky throat feeling slightly sick. 'A blip in the road I guess.' Helena shrugged and stood deciding picnic time was probably now over. 'I think on that note we should call it a day. I'm sorry if I've shocked or offended you Myka.'

'I'm just surprised that's all . I've never met anyone like you.' Myka paused. 'Thank you though. This explains a lot. HG must have though me dreadful with what I said.'

'Well. You wouldn't be the first to not like it and you certainly won't be the last. It's just all so unnatural right?' Helena laughed finding her own joke the opposite of funny.

'Umm. Yeh I guess.' Myka half laughed back in returned.

Closing her eyes tight shut Helena regretted every word she had just said fearing Myka would now run a mile.

'I'm all fixed now though. No more crazy notions.' Helena tapped the side of her head and mentally kicked herself. She knew in her heart there was nothing wrong with the way she loved but the world just couldn't quite understand it.

'I don't think you're crazy.' Myka spoke solemnly as she helped Helena fold the blanket.

'Really? I'm surprised you haven't already run a mile by now to be honest.' Helena smiled sweetly as Myka handed over the folded material. For just a second their fingers touched and Helena felt like a bolt of electricity ran up her spine. She wondered if Myka felt it too.

Carefully pulling back from HG's sister Myka shuddered under the other woman's touch as Helena's black eyes encapsulated her own. There was something about the Wells siblings that set Myka's heart thundering but what it was Myka couldn't quite put her finger on.

'Why would I run if you're cured?' Myka allowed herself to grin a little wickedly. Now she had gotten over the initial shock of Helena's little surprise a new found confidence seemed to swell from somewhere deep within.

Snapping her head around to look at Myka , Helena's mouth opened a little unsure what to say. The response from the pretty teacher sounded almost like a flirtation.

'Well… I guess so.' Helena hummed to herself feeling perplexed.

Pacing back towards the road the two women walked quietly side by side, their distance perhaps this time a little further apart.

'I hope this will not discourage you from visiting in future.' Helena tipped her head thoughtfully as they stood back at the church entrance.

'Of course not. If HG and I are to become closer then you and I must be good friends. I shall not let past discrepancies get in the way.' Myka smiled thinking she had re-assured the other woman when in fact she had only sent Helena's poor mind tumbling into a deeper oblivion. 'Do you think your brother might still see me this afternoon so I can explain myself?'

Helena bit her bottom lip and tried to compose herself. She had been a fool to even allow herself to hope for even a slither of interest from the pretty teacher. Myka was a good woman and she had to except not everyone was like her. Helena's only problem now was knowing how to let Myka down as HG.

'Umm… well. He won't be expecting us….'

'Oh please. I feel dreadful after yesterday please let me make it up to him.' Myka pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Helena sighed and realised she would have to be HG again at some point so it may as well be now. Better to get the heart ache over and done with. Helena regained her composure with a determined look in her eye. 'Very well Myka. Let's head back to the house.'

Rather than let Myka know the truth Helena was going to let Myka down gently as HG. Yes…Helena thought to herself, that would be the kindest thing to do. The writer noticed her palms had started to sweat. It's now or never Helena thought trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing.


	6. To be or not to be?

Upon reaching the Well's residence Helena immediately directs Myka towards the conservatory, the furthest point away from anything in the house, the clever writer figures she's going to need her space to get ready uninterrupted once more.

* * *

'Just wait there a sec and I'll go get my brother.' Helena blows her hair out of her face and races up to her bedroom prepared to don her male façade.

'HG!' Myka stands and rushes towards the man entering the room. 'I'm so pleased you agreed to see me.' The teacher places a hand onto her friends shoulder and looks passed expectantly for Helena to be following. 'Is Helena joining us?'

'No she said she should give us privacy.' HG closed the conservatory door suddenly feeling foolish for the pretence.

'Oh.' Myka looked at her feet hoping she had not offended the dark haired sister too.

Helena watched Myka carefully and wondered… could that possibly be a hint of disappointment?

'HG. I'm so sorry to bother you when you're not feeling well but I fear I have made a terrible blunder. I shouldn't have reacted as I did yesterday. It was unkind and I didn't know you're family's …er… situation. Helena told me everything. ' Myka started to stumble over words not quite sure where she was going with it all of a sudden.

HG looked at the pretty brunette with only warmth and kindness. Poor Myka she thought…if only she knew. ' Myka. I can assure you it's quite alright. A very honest reaction, nobody can complain about that.'

'Now you see that's not what I want you to think.' Myka chewed her lip. 'I actually really do believe anybody can fall in love with anybody. It does not offend me. I guess I just spoke out of turn because that is what I am used to expecting from others.'

Helena wanted nothing more than to wrap Myka up in her arms and show her just how wonderful a person she was but she knew as HG she must give nothing more. HG wasn't real … he could offer Myka nothing.

'Honesty again Miss Bering. It's very refreshing.' HG guided Myka to the small table and chairs by the largest window.

'Yes actually. Which brings me to another point.' Myka leans across the small white bistro table and takes a shocked HGs hand. 'I hope this does not seem too forward of me but when I thought I had lost your friendship I realised I must say something now or I'll never get the chance.'

Helena felt herself physically lean back in her chair desperate to pull her hand away from the pretty brunette before Myka could do anything she might regret. ' Oh don't be silly surely there's nothing more to be said.' Helena rolls her eyes and stands breaking their contact, she can feel a glistening nervous sweat start to line her brow.

Myka stands back up to follow her favourite author. 'Please HG. Here me out.'

'Myka darling I really don't think you should….I ..' Helena could have kicked herself for allowing the term of endearment to leave her lips. The panic running through her body sent her mind reeling.

The pretty teacher raises an eyebrow. Musters all the confidence she might have and she pushes a finger to HG's lips to silence him. _Darling …_now where has she heard that said to similarly before. Never mind, Myka thought as she continued to push forward with her speech.

'Since meeting you HG something has happened to me that has never… and I mean never happened to me before and I'm afraid if I don't say something now I will never find it again.'

'Oh gosh Myka are you absolutely positive?' Helena wished the ground would swallow her up.

'Absolutely.' Myka nodded hastily. ' I don't know if you feel it too but there's something between us…. A connection. I never thought I would ever find this with a man. I hope this doesn't sound presumptuous but I had given up hope of marriage altogether until I met you.'

Helena gulped and tried to loosen her HG bow tie. 'I uuh… I'm flattered Myka.' The author did her best to keep her voice low.

'I can't explain it. When I'm around you it's like being with a friend. No man has ever treated me like an equal as you do. You have soft skin, smooth lips… you smell divine, and there is nothing harsh or brash about you at all. How have you not been snapped up before?' Myka inches forward causing HG to step back towards the glass wall behind her. She had never been so confident in her life with a man. Myka ignored the nervous thundering in her chest. It was now or never.

Helena looks to the sky in a silent prayer. What the hell had she done? If only Myka was saying this to her. She wanted to scream at Myka the reason why is because I'm a damn woman too. 'Myka. This is so soon…so sudden.' HG takes another step back and Myka continues to tip toe forward.

'I know HG but I feel like I've been waiting for this forever.'

Helena cringed again thinking…_Myka you have no idea_. Helena realised she had to end it now before it could go any further. 'Myka. I must protest. Please stop talking. I cannot …'

Before HG could speak another work Myka closed the distance between them and planted pink cushioned lips upon her own. In that second Helena lost all of her senses. She gave into the kiss and allowed herself to be encompassed by all that was Myka. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful in her life. ….Then …. out of nowhere a moan from the pretty teacher brings Helena back to reality with a very big jolt. What the hell was she doing? Immediately she gently pushes Myka away ignoring the screaming protests her heart was trying to convey to her mind.

'I can't do this Myka. I must not do this. We cannot be.'

Myka steps back again rejection making her stomach churn. HG seemed to be into it just moments before?

'Why? What did I do wrong?'

'Nothing Myka… nothing at all. You are perfect. It is entirely me. Entirely. I am so sorry for doing this to you.'

'HG? What are you talking about? You're confusing me?' Myka shook her head and sat back down on the chair behind her. ' I should have known it was all too good to be true.'

'I think you should go.' HG tried the best to hide the waiver in her voice. She had to be strong. She had to send Myka away for her own good.

'Fine. I want to see Helena before I leave.' Myka tried her best to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

Helena self-consciously fiddles with her locket and tries to think how she can get out of predicament she found herself in. ' Helena?! What do you want with her?'

'I don't think that's any of your concern Mr Wells.' Myka felt herself snap no matter how hard she tried not to. 'I may not be an acquaintance you would like to keep but I would at least like to say good bye to your sister. She was very kind to me earlier.'

Shuffling on the spot HG wondered what the best course of action would be. Should she get changed and become Helena again or was it too late … should just reveal her true identity?

* * *

Thanks for reading guys…. I'll try not to keep this fic too long so I actually have time to finish it… what do you think …. The choice is yours …keep up the façade or reveal her identity?


	7. A slight buckling of the knees

H_ey all so sorry for the late update. I'll work on the next one quick i promise. (work has been seriously nuts) I'm sorry i missed your birthday Aynot. I'll make it up to you. Say something you wish to happen and it will be granted! :-) Happy Birthday. Thanks all for the rest of the reviews. I think i get how this should go now! :-)_

* * *

Helena took a breath and puffed out her chest. It was time she regained control. She was the famous HG Wells for Christsake. She had to end this now. 'Myka. I'm afraid it is an impossibility for me to get Helena to join us.'

The teacher looked at her dark haired male friend with eyebrows raised. What the hell did that mean?

'You see.' Helena paused and began to reach for her moustache. If she could just gather the guts to peel off the hairy disguise that would be it. No turning back. 'Please do not be alarmed.' Helena looked at Myka with pleading eyes.

Mustering all her strength the author tugged at the facial hair. It fell at the exact same moment a knock rapt at the door behind them. It was Charles.

'HG there you are. I've been looking all over for you. 'Sensing a problem in the room Charles rushed to his sister's side blocking Myka's vision from the fallen face piece. Quickly Charles popped the moustache back into position on his sibling. What would his sister do without him?

'What a wonderful afternoon.' Charles looked about himself as if he didn't notice the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

'Charles could you leave Myka and I alone. I'm going to tell her. ' Helena spoke solemnly.

Helena's brother looked her in the eye. 'Are you sure that is wise? Can she be trusted?'

'You know I can hear you both right ?' Myka placed her hands on hips feeling more than confused.

'Yes darling. Just a moment.' This time Helena ignored the term of endearment tumbling from her lips.

'Look. You know what.' Myka sighed and brushed her hands through her curly locks. 'I've clearly stumbled into something here I should not be part off. I've made a mistake, can I just see Helena please and then I'll be out of here for good.'

Helena could feel her heart beating in her throat. Just one more changeover perhaps. She desperately wanted to hear what Myka had to say. If she revealed herself now she may never get to hear it.

Helena nodded at her brother …. he knew the drill.

Charles spoke sounding more chipper than he felt. 'HG. Would you mind getting Helena. I'll take care of Myka until your back. '

Helena mouthed a silent thank you and began to flee the room when Myka's gentle grasp clamped around her wrist.

Myka felt like a heavy stone was sinking to the pit of her stomach. 'Will I ever see you again? ' She had a terrible feeling this would be the last she saw of her favourite author.

Helena felt choked feeling entirely unable to utter a word.

'HG. If this is goodbye please at least tell me. Knowing you even for this short period has been... Well... It's been the most alive I've ever felt for a long, long time.' Myka smiled sweetly. 'I should like to end it properly.'

'Myka.' Helena felt her knees buckle. It was too much. The pressure. The stress. Myka's look of utter kindness and regret all at the same time. It was torture.

'I...Umm... Actually. ' Helena felt the world around her begin to sway. ' God I think I need to sit down.' The pretty author grabbed for the nearest wall but it was too late. In seconds she was on the floor and her mind had gone blank.

'HG?! ' Myka ran to her friend's side and found herself swiftly manoeuvred out of the way by Charles.

'Is he ok ? Shall I call a doctor?' Myka could feel her heart racing.

'No. It's fine. Just stand back. Charles noticed Helena's breath had turned shallow and he pulled open the front of his sister's shirt. Unable to get her corset on alone his silly sister had tightly bound bandage after bandage around her chest. 'I need a knife.'

'A knife? ' Myka's mind raced. ' What the hell do you...' Myka leant forward and peered past Charles' shoulder looking down onto HGs limp body. She couldn't understand. Was HG injured?

'Myka. Please make haste. There is a cutlery drawer to your right.

The teacher did she was asked and pulled out the sharpest knife she could and handed it handle first to Charles.

'Please stand well back Myka. She will not forgive me for this.' Charles looked to the sky and swiftly cut up the centre of the tight swaddling around his sister's body.

'She? Who the hell are you talking too?' Myka followed Charles' gaze to the ceiling above. The Wells family were mad. Now she was sure of it.

Hearing a loud rip Myka strained to see what Charles was doing. She caught a glimpse of the familiar locket dangling from her friend's neck as Charles carefully began to hoist HG into his arms trying his best to protect his sister's secret and her modesty.

'Myka please could you follow me and open the doors along the way. I must get him to bed immediately.'

Without a word Myka followed making sure every obstacle was removed from Charles' step. The teacher thought Charles must be very strong to be carrying his brother so easily, he had lifted him as if he were a feather!

Once in Helena's room Charles carefully tucked his sister into bed making sure the blanket was pulled tightly up to her neck.

'I'll be a moment. Please just stay there. I have something that will rouse him' Quickly Charles left wondering desperately where he had left the smelling salts. This was not the first time his sister had fainted on him. Sometimes when her corset has been too tight and Helena had been out working with the public in hot halls and theatres the crowded atmosphere had often become too much. Since the first incident Helena had insisted Charles purchase smelling salts so she could be woken easily when it would inevitably happen again.

Myka meanwhile gazed down upon her friend her heart aching from the mixture of feelings thundering around her head. Where the hell was Helena? Surely she had heard all this commotion.

HG stirred slightly and Myka noticed sweat beaded across his brow. Dabbing her handkerchief in a glass of water on the night stand carefully Myka held the cool material to her friend's forehead hoping to ease whatever pain the author was in.

The teacher sat on the edge of the bed and noticed again how smooth HG's skin was as her thumb brushed against his cheek. She had not been this close to him since her awkward attempt at a kiss. Gently Myka began to run her fingers through the man's hair. How could HG deny the bond that was forming between them? Even as he lay unconscious Myka could feel the tether keeping her at the man's side.

Suddenly Myka's fingers ran into a rough patch as she stroked though her friend's hair. The teacher pushed a little harder and gasped when she realised the man's whole head of hair shifted beneath her touch. HG was wearing a wig. Mouth open Myka gradually began to piece the puzzle in her clever mind together and carefully she dabbed the wet hanky on the moustache covering her friend's lip. Sure enough as the water hit the fine black hairs the facial hair slid off easily in one chunk.

Covering her mouth with her hand Myka suddenly realised the truth. She understood the reason for HG's sudden change in character the night before. Those familiar terms of endearment. Myka stared at her friend's porcelain skin and wondered how she had been so blind? Now she knew the truth it was impossible not to see the likeness, it was impossible not to see Helena's beauty pouring out from her attempt at a masculine façade. She should have known the second she had seen Helena's coal black eyes. The teacher ran her fingers along her lips suddenly realising that just ten minutes ago she had kissed a woman.

Suddenly Myka could hear Charles returning on the stairway and quickly she replaced the moustache and straightened her friend's wig. She couldn't explain her reasoning in those few seconds but she knew now was not the time for the truth to be revealed. She would wait for HG to awaken and then perhaps they could talk a little more honestly than before.


	8. A flutter to the chest

Myka flattened herself against the far wall of the author's bedroom as Charles charged back in and ran to his sibling's side. Carefully he tipped HG's head and wafted the smelling salts in in the tiny vile beneath his sister's pale face.

As if waking from a drowning sleep Helena gasped almost choked for breath and started to sit bolt upright before Charles pushed her back down.

'Charles? Myka? Where … what happened?'

'You had another of those incidents again. Not that you helped much with that mess you had bound around yourself.' Charles whispered harshly in his sister's ear before turning to Myka.

'Miss Bering. I think my brother could do with some rest perhaps you could visit tomorrow?'

'Charles.' Helena looked sharply at her brother. 'I am fine. Please Myka come here. If I could have a minute Charles I would like to speak with Miss Bering before she takes leave.' Helena ushered her brother to go. 'Alone please dear brother.' Helena spoke through gritted teeth.

Charles sighed and brushed his floppy hair out of his eyes. 'Very well. If you insist dearest brother. You know best as ever.' Silently Charles left the room pulling the door to as he departed.

Helena turned to the curly haired brunette. 'Myka. I am so sorry. That was not at all gentleman like. I really must apologise.' The writer began to push back the covers on the bed when she caught sight of her torn bandages and immediately she pull the duvet back to her neck. What had Charles done? Did Myka know the truth? 'I uum. It must have been very alarming for you?' Helena quizzed carefully eying her friend.

'It's ok. Charles seemed more than capable of handling you. Does this happen very often?' Myka moved back to her spot on the edge of the bed. She watched the author's body language carefully and noted how he ….she … seemed to shrink away from her.

'Oh you know. Time to time. It's really nothing. Please don't concern yourself.' Helena blushed feeling embarrassed by the commotion she had caused. The teacher looked down at her friend desperately trying to read what was behind those black eyes.

'HG.' Myka knew to play the game. For now at least. 'I was really worried about you.' Myka bit her lip. That tether she had felt before when she thought HG a man was still there. She couldn't explain it but something drew her to the mysterious black eyed author.

'Myka. I must confide in you before we speak any further. I will not forgive myself if I do not. I must tell you…' Helena's words were cut off abruptly by the soft finger tip of the teacher pressed firmly against her lips.

Myka closed her eyes for a second and made the decision she was not ready for the truth to be out in the open yet. She had to figure out what it was she felt fluttering in her chest before Helena knew that she had discovered her secret. Perhaps ignorance really was bliss? Could she be with Helena if she dressed as a man, the world would never know, her father never had to know….They could live together in platonic bliss...kisses only right?

'Myka?' Helena gently pulled her friends hand from her lips. ' I really must protest.'

The author was silenced again by the teacher sat only inches from her. 'I don't need to know your secret HG. Not yet. Let us just be. I will not make an advance on you again. Please. I don't want to lose this.' Myka gestured between the two of them.

Pursing her lips Helena tilted her head to one side a little bewildered. Myka could not know the truth. If she had she would already be gone. 'I'm not sure I understand but if that is your will then so be it.' The author felt happy and sad all at once. She felt elated that Myka wanted to be her friend regardless but desperately sad that her announcement of the truth had been squandered. Helena sighed. It would have been a relief to get rid of the burden of lies.

'Don't ask questions. Not now. Just let me be your friend.' Myka took HG's hand with her own, she could feel both of their pulses begin to race. Could it really be that she cared for this woman as she would a man?

'Ok, well that's settled then. Perhaps we could go to dinner together? Get to know each other a little better?' Myka spoke and unconsciously drew nervous circles on Helena's palm with her fingertip.

Helena gulped and pushed away the tingling feelings Myka's wandering fingers were causing. Could she really do this? 'I'm worried Myka that I'm not the person you think I am.'

'I don't think...' Myka paused briefly... ' you have anything to worry about.' The teacher spoke in octave just above a whisper. Whether she was trying to convince Helena or herself she wasn't sure.

'I really hope that is true.' Helena spoke with a sincerity that caused a breath to catch in the brunette's throat.

'Here drink this.' Myka pushed a glass of water towards the author. 'You need to keep fully hydrated.'

Helena nodded and pressed her lips against the cool glass. Gently Myka tipped the cup and allowed a slither of water to pass through the writer's lips. The brunette was memorised, she couldn't keep her bright green eyes off of the pink full lips inches from her hand. If she reached out she could touch them so easily. Instead the teacher placed the glass at the side of the bed and she ran her hand along the writer's jaw line. 'You have such smooth skin.'

Helena hummed her agreement getting a little flustered by the sudden close proximity.

'I don't understand how you get such a close shave?' Myka smothered a grin with her hand. She couldn't resist a little tease. After all Helena had been lying to her all this time. Surely a little retribution wouldn't go a miss.

'Just lucky I guess.' Helena rolled her eyes at her retort.

'Lucky indeed.' Myka smiled. 'Your skin is baby soft.' The teacher let her fingers drag slowly up her friends opposite cheek. 'Your wife shall be pleased that she will not have to endure stubble rash.'

'My wife?!' Helena spluttered. What was Myka up to? Was she flirting with her again?

'Did I say something funny?' The teacher asked nonchalantly.

'Err nope. Nothing at all.' Helena paused thoughtfully. 'Actually I rather like the idea of a wife.'

Myka looked deep into the writer's eyes looking for any sign of malice or jest. There was nothing. The author seemed deadly serious.

'I shall probably never marry though.' HG looked at her hand still intertwined with Myka's. ' My crazy life is too complicated to share with another.'

Myka wondered why she felt so disappointed by the author's response. It was an impossible love surely.

'I don't believe that. There is someone out there for everyone. Fate makes sure of it.' Myka concluded succinctly wondering who it was she was really trying to convince.

'Do you really believe that?'

'I really do. With every fibre of my being. There has to be.'

Helena chewed on her bottom lip. 'Have you found that person ever Myka?'

'I thought I had.' The teacher pondered over her response. 'It's confusing though.'

'Oh?' Helena cocked her head again.

'It doesn't matter.' Myka shook her head. The conversation was getting too close for comfort. ;Where will you take me to dinner then?' The teacher grinned changing the topic.

'How about I pick you up at 8pm tomorrow evening. It'll be a surprise.' Helena smiled coyly. Who would have thought she would get another opportunity to date Myka Bering.

'Sounds perfect. I'll leave you to rest now.' Myka stood up tall and straightened her skirt. ' Say goodbye to Helena for me.' The teacher couldn't help making the extra little sly comment.

'Oh right…Helena. Yes.' The author nodded looking flustered.

Myka wasn't sure if it was endearing or annoying that HG could look so embarrassed by her own lie.

'I'll see you at 8 then.' With that Myka leant over and pressed a chaste kiss to the writer's forehead. 'Get well soon HG.' The teacher closed her eyes as she turned her back on her friend. Whatever possessed her to make that leap she wasn't sure but what she did know was that the look of utter shock on Helena's face was completely worth it.


	9. Shall we dance?

'Helena. Do you think this is really wise? 'Charles looked his sister in the eye as he fastened the final strings on the author's corset.

'Not particularly.' Helena straightened the pin on her tie.

'Then why pray tell are you doing this?' Charles stood with his hands loose at his side.

'Because she asked me.' The author replied succinctly.

'...and if she asked you to leap off a cliff would you!? '

Helena mulled over the question poised to her. 'Probably. Almost definitely if Myka asked.'

'Helena! You need to learn to control that heart of yours. 'Charles muttered as he finished helping his sister with her collar.

'How do I look? 'Helena winked and Charles shook his head exasperated.

'You look very dashing as ever.' Charles rolled his eyes and pretended to kick his sister's behind as she sauntered out the door.

...

It was dead on 8pm when Myka heard the loud rap at her front door. Her heart leapt out of her chest and she could feel it begin to pound against her rib cage. She had felt nervous around HG before but now she knew it was Helena her pulse seemed to race away like a horse in the Grand National. The teacher composed herself. Was it Helena that made her heart jump up a notch or was it simply the fact she was about to go on a date with a woman? Myka held her hand to her forehead hoping she was doing the right thing. If her father ever found out ...my God she would never hear the end of it.

The pretty brunette opened her front door and there stood only a few feet away from her was Helena dressed as her favourite author HG Wells. The author wore a tight black suite with a mauve waistcoat, white crisp collared shirt and black tie. Myka screwed up her eyes a little imagining Helena's face beneath the masculine facade. The writer looked amazing in her tight fitted suit but for a moment Myka longed to see Helena's midnight hair cascading down her back. Maybe it was Helena rather than HG that drew her to this mysterious new friend after all.

'May I? Helena bowed slightly as she offered her arm.

The teacher gasped a little as Helena gently linked their arms together and guided her to the authors vehicle.

Helena watched her date climb into her car. Myka wore a dark navy blue dress that fitted her bodice like perfection. Lined with white lace on the cuffs and gold fastening s down the front the writer couldn't take her eyes of the clasps threatening to pop across Myka's full chest. The teacher was certainly out to impress. Helena bit her lip at the thought of Myka. She had to squash those feelings away. 'Friendship only.' Helena whispered chastising herself.

'What was that? ' Myka quizzed the author.

'Hmmm. Nothing. Nothing at all.' Helena felt her cheeks redden as she stepped on the accelerator and headed off into the night.

...

'What is this place?' Myka looked down the dark alley way Helena had taken them too.

'This my dear.. .' Helena pulled open a tall wooden door concealed into the wall. ...'is one of my favourite places in the world.'

Helena took Myka's hand sending electricity up both women's spines and began to pull her through a long corridor wallpapered with pages from books.

At the end of the hallway were long heavy, velvet draped curtains. Helena found the cord and pulled them back in one easy motion.

Myka couldn't believe her eyes at the sight. It was an old theatre auditorium filled with tables, surrounded with people nattering away around glowing lanterns. The old stage was flooded with candle light and a string band played in one of the balconies of the dress circle.

'What is this place?' Myka looked around her throat going dry in the smokey air.

'This is our literary secret hide out. There's Mary Shelley over there... Charles Dickins...Lewis Carroll...have you read any of their work?' Helena grinned as she watched Myka's jaw fall open.

'I have. Every page of every book.' Myka gulped at the magnitude of being in a room literally filled with all her idols.

'I thought you might.' Helena beamed again and guided Myka towards an empty stall. 'I reserved us a spot. I wanted to make sure we had some ...uh... privacy...it can get quite crowded here.' The author was sure her pale cheek bones were burning bright pink again.

'That's very thoughtful of you Mr Wells.' Myka said the name feeling cheeky for knowing the truth.

A waiter interrupted the pair giving Helena a knowing wink. They ordered their drinks and after a couple of gin and tonics and red wine later the two women began to speak with a much loosened tongue.

'Are you trying to get me drunk HG? ' Myka swirled the red liquid in her glass.

'I don't have to Myka your getting quiet sozzled all by yourself. '

'Hmm maybe.' Myka paused. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course. 'Helena bit the inside of her cheek a little nervous.

'How did Helena know that she had fallen for a woman?' Myka avoided the writer's gaze.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean... How did she know that the way she loved the girl she fell for was the same way someone else might care for a man? What if she just had the friendship wires confused?'

Helena laughed into her glass. 'Myka darling. Your heart does not race for someone you don't feel attracted too. It's simple chemistry. Haven't you ever felt like your legs could just go from beneath you, your head spins and your heart pounds. Like your delirious?'

Myka shrugged her shoulders. 'I'm not sure.'

'Well that's how she knew.' Helena straightened her tie loosening it from her neck slightly. 'You will know when you find it Myka. '

The English teacher didn't know what compelled her to do it but she reached across the table and took the writer's hand in her own. 'You're sister was very brave.'

Helena caught Myka's green gaze with her own midnight orbs. What did the teacher mean by that?

'I think perhaps Helena is a fool.' The writer spoke about herself.

'Why would you say that? 'Myka queried.

'She doesn't always make the best choices and decisions. She's impulsive, some say selfish, she hurt her whole family after all.'

'I disagree. She can't help who she is.' Myka pursed her lips. She felt tingly in her belly and wobbly in her legs but was she really attracted to Helena ...or was it the persona of HG that made her eyelids flutter.

Myka broke the silence and pushed her new friend to open up even more.

'What about you then HG? You don't strike me as the innocent type? You must have pulled a few ladies in your day?' Myka enjoyed watching Helena's neck flush red as she teased the unknowing writer.

'Not as many as your clearly thinking.' HG laughed lightly.

'Come on. Your handsome, charming, a famous author... girls must throw themselves at you?'

For a second Helena looked sadly down at the table. They did, Myka was right but her life was a lonely one. Until Myka she never allowed herself to indulge or make use of her disguise. 'You think I'm handsome?' Then writer showed her pearly white smile.

'Perhaps but don't let it go to your head.' Myka acted nonchalant as she gazed across the room. Tables had been pushed to the side and people had begun to dance to the band in the centre of the room. 'Dance with me? '

Helena felt her stomach flip at Myka's spontaneous request. Would dancing not be crossing a line?

'Please HG. I haven't been dancing in so long.'

Helena looked into emerald puppy dog eyes and she knew she could not refuse. 'Very well, be warned I have two left feet.'

Helena guided he date to the dance floor and placed one hand on Myka's waist and the other in the palm of her opposite hand. Slowly they began to waltz around the room to the slow rhythm of the cello.

Myka looked at her hand fitting together with Helena's. How had she not noticed how small and delicate the authors soft hands were before?...and her waist. Myka looked a little down onto Helena and took note of how tiny the authors mid riff was. The teacher closed her eyes and imagined the masculine disguise was gone and tried to figure out if she liked that image.

'Are you ok?' Helena asked gently breaking the teacher's thoughts.

'More than ok.' Myka confirmed as she opened her eyes. She was almost disappointed that she didn't face Helena in her truest form. 'You lied to me you know'

Helena gulped at Myka's remark. ' I did? '

'Yes. You are a most excellent dancer.' The curly haired brunette's eyes twinkled.

'Oh.' Helena sighed with relief.

Myka stifled a giggle

' What are you laughing at Miss Bering?'

'Oh Nothing. You just amuse me.'

'I amuse you?' Helena feigned hurt and let a pout slip out.

'Yes sir. You amuse me... Confuse me most of all though.' Myka could feel the alcohol in her blood giving her more confidence than she ever normally would.

'Confuse you?' Helena repeated Myka's words intrigued.

'You make me feel different. I can't explain it.'Myka leant forward and touched her cheek to the author's.

Helena felt her stomach do somersaults again. She feels this way about HG, not you Helena...the writer mentally kicked herself. 'You make me feel different too.' The author could do nothing but speak honestly.

'How?' Myka allowed her lips to softly graze the writer's ear.

'I...I ... You make me nervous.'

'Nervous? Impossible. How can I, little Myka Bering make the great HG Well father of science fiction nervous?'

Helena let her gaze lower to the floor. If she wasn't in such a public vicinity she would be sorely tempted to reveal the truth again. 'Everyone can get nervous when they have a beautiful woman in their arms.'

Myka leaned back and looked the writer in the eye. 'Do you really think I'm beautiful?' The teacher asked sceptically.

The writer nodded and let her grip tighten on the curly haired brunette's waist. 'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and it scares me to death.'

The teacher beamed from ear to ear. That was good news right? Myka brushed Helena's red cheeks. 'I've never known a man blush as much as you do.'

'You would mock me for it?' Helena laughed lightly.

'It's sweet. I like it.' Myka took her position back over Helena's shoulder and let their cheeks rest together again.

Helena shook her head slightly. What the hell was this woman doing to her?

'Would you like to kiss me HG?' Myka didn't know where she found her courage but she hoped it wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'I … I …cannot.' Helena clenched her teeth. If she could have one wish she would turn herself into a real man immediately so she could kiss the teacher in her arms.

'I won't expect you to marry me if you do you know? If you kiss me now I won't hold you to anything. I will expect nothing more.' Myka gently tried to persuade the author. She needed to try it. She would not know if the feelings in the pit of stomach were real until she did.

'I don't think it's a good idea.' Helena stopped their dance and released the teacher. She could not deceived Myka in this way.

Helena was about to pull the brunette from the dance floor when a body almost bumped into her own.

'HG?!' The other woman on the dance floor looked the author in the eye. 'How the heck are you?'

'I uhh. Well thank you. Actually we were just leaving.'

'Aww . Sweetie you can't leave without a dance? It's been so long.' The stranger pushed herself into Helena.

Feeling a pang of protectiveness Myka put herself at HG's side forcing an introduction. 'Hi I'm Myka, HG's date for the night.'

'Hi Myka, HG's date for the night. I'm Mary.'

'Yeh I know, I recognised your face.' The teacher felt in awe of meeting the author of 'Frankenstein' but at the same time she felt incredibly jealous that clearly Miss Shelley had some kind of history with HG.

Mary's eyes glittered cheekily. 'Perhaps you would be so kind Myka as to allow me a dance with HG. For old time's sake.'

The teacher wanted to scream at the woman to back off but what could she really do? HG was not hers. Helena was not hers.

'We were actually about to leave.' Helena spoke feeling the air go slightly frosty.

'Aww no. Hey Lewis!' Mary shouted out to a man at the side of the dancefloor. 'Would you be a darling and lead Myka around the dancefloor while I take the next dance with HG?'

The man looked the teacher up and down . 'It would be my pleasure.'

Now it was Helena's turn to feel the green eyed monster rise inside. This was not how she expected the night to end. Myka falling into the arms of another of the teacher's idols…and a real man at that!

'Ok.' Myka shrugged unable to find her tongue. She was about to dance with THE Lewis Carroll.

'Great!' Mary clapped her hands and pulled HG into faster paced waltz. Helena could do nothing but lead the new woman on her arm around the room and gaze longingly at her English teacher as another man took her about the waist.

Myka caught sight of Helena's watchful gaze in the distance. Mary was all over her author. The teachers green eyes caught sight of Mary's wandering hands and felt a fire in her chest. She knew she had no right to complain though and instead she looked up into the blue eyes of Mr Carroll and allowed herself to be lead into the centre of the dancefloor. Lewis was tall a good few inches taller than Helena but still Myka thought HG had lead her with so much care and authority than her new dance partner.

….

HG held out her arm while Mary turned expertly on the spot.

'Who is this Myka then?' The other women started to speak.

'That is none of your concern Shelley.'

'HG we don't see you here for months and months and all of a sudden you turn up with this hot brunette on your arm. Does she know?'

'What do you mean?' Helena raised her eyebrow.

'About you silly?'

Helena sighed. Mary was one very few in the literary world that knew her secret. 'No.'

'Ooh. That's gotta be awkward.'

'Yeh well. I will tell her. I just …I really don't want to lose this one.'

'I'm not sure you will.' Mary challenged. 'Have you seen the way she's looking at us right now? If her eyes could burn me on the spot I think she would do it.'

'Shut up.' Helena chastised her friend and looked over at Myka. Sure enough the teacher was staring at Mary as if she were a witch. 'You and I both know she will run a mile when she knows I am a woman.' Helena kept her voice low.

'There's only one way to find out sweet Helena. It didn't put me off did it?' Mary flirted shamelessly.

'You don't count. You're like me.'

'But what if Myka is like us too?' Mary countered.

'She likes HG. Not me.' Helena felt exasperated.

'You are HG though silly. Everything HG says is actually Helena. Do you want me to just tell her?' Mary began to walk away and HG pulled her quickly back tightly into her arms.

'Don't you dare. If anyone is going to do it, then it will be me. Myka deserves that at least.'

….

From the opposite side of the hall Myka watched Helena pull the strange new woman into her arms. What the hell were they talking about? They certainly seemed familiar with each other and it made Myka feel extraordinarily envious.

'Are you ok Miss? The man on Myka's arm pulled the teachers gaze away from the black haired author.

'Oh yes sir. I'm sorry. I've had a little bit of an odd night.'

'Anything I can help with?'

'Not really.' Myka looked longingly in HG's direction. She wanted Helena's smell of perfume and aftershave back.

'I think I have interrupted something haven't I?'

'No no.' Myka had forgotten her manners. 'You're a wonderful dancer.'

The man reached down and brushed his hand along the side of Myka's cheek. 'As are you Myka. You're very pretty too… I haven't seen you here before have I? I would remember such a lovely face if you had?'

Myka blushed. 'No this is my first night'

'Perhaps I could get you a drink, show you a few more if the sites?'

The teacher looked over at HG engaged in deep conversation with the other woman. Tightening her jaw she nodded. If Helena could forget about her that easily perhaps a drink with Mr Carroll would be a better idea anyway. Ripping her eyes back away from the author Myka allowed herself to be lead towards the bar.

...

'Mary no. You are not doing it. I can actually handle my own love life thank you very much.' Helena looked at her shorted friend stubbornly.

'I'm not so sure.' Mary laughed at Helena's confused face. 'Looks like Lewis is pulling out all the stops.'

Helena looked up and saw Myka being lead towards the bar. That was not how she expected tonight to go at all.

'Bastard. Mary. I'm going to have to go.' Helena let go of her friend. She should have known a dance partner swap was a bad idea.

'Go get her Hels.'

HG shot the other woman a knowing look. 'Please don't call me that here.'

'Very well…. Now go. Win over your woman.' Mary laughed as she watched Helena run away through the crowds. Her work here was done.

…..

'Myka?' Helena stood behind the pretty teacher now leaning on to the bar with her back to her.

'Yes?' Myka spoke turned with a drink in her hand.

'Shall we make a move?'

'Oh. Well I've just got a drink.' Myka played with cocktail stick in her glass. 'I thought you were dancing with Mary anyway.' The teacher spoke a little sarcastically.

'We're finished. She just wanted to talk to me really.'

'Well I would like to talk to Lewis now if that's ok.' Myka didn't know why she was being so stubborn. The pang of annoyance and jealousy just wouldn't leave her stomach.

'Ok.' Helena looked at her feet. Perhaps she was being selfish. If Myka as interested in Lewis she shouldn't stop her. After all Lewis could offer Myka a normal life unlike her. 'I guess I'll just wait in the car for you then. I need to get out of here.'

'No need HG.' Lewis spoke up. 'I have a carriage waiting. I can make sure Myka here gets home ok.'

Helena balled her fists at her side. 'I brought Miss Bering here so I will be the one to take her home. I do not bring women out and leave them with strange men to get home alone.'

Myka looked at Helena's face a look of anger was painted across the woman's midnight eyes.

HG turned to Myka. 'Darling.' There it was again that slip between Helena and HG. 'I have had a most wonderful evening and it would be a shame if I cannot take you on to our next location but if you would rather stop here I will wait outside and taxi you home when you are done. The choice is completely yours.' Helena felt angry. Angry at the situation she had put herself and Myka in. She should have been honest from the very start.

Myka's heart thud in her mind and chest. Helena was fighting for her, actually fighting for her. 'I have had rather a lot I suppose. I thank you for your kindness Mr Carroll but I think it best I go with HG now.

Helena nodded and suppressed a smile. Myka had chosen her…well HG.

The man at the bar backed down graciously and silently the two women left the room both with a mixture of feelings swirling around and around in both their minds.


	10. Kiss Me

_You've all been so fab and lovely on the reviews. Thank you so much. It inspired me to really get on and write for you this morning. Thank you again. I hope you enjoy another chapter._

* * *

'HG?' Myka was the first to speak as they drove silently to HG's next location.

'Yes?'

'I didn't really want to stay with Lewis tonight. Not at any point.'

Helena bit her lip to stifle the grin that was bursting to plaster her face.

'That's very good to know. I'm sorry I let Mary waltz me away. I guess I was still in shock.'

'Shock?'

'Yes. You umm..had just asked for a kiss.'

'Oh yes.' Myka smiled back at the recent memory of dancing so tantalising close to HG.

'You had me a little flustered.' HG confessed.

Myka's heart skipped at the thought of HG flustered. She wondered what it would be like to really fluster Helena.

'Myka.' The author spoke the teachers name humbly. 'I think I need to confess what you stopped me saying last night. I don't feel comfortable with keeping my secret from you any longer.' Helena didn't utter another word as they reached their destination. She didn't trust herself to say the right thing until they stopped.

Helena stopped the car after a steep climb and quickly she ran to Myka's door and helped the teacher out. HG guided the curly haired brunette through a dense patch of trees and suddenly all Myka could see was sparkling lights for miles and miles.

'My God it's beautiful. I have never seen the city like this before.' The teacher took in the view with awe. 'However did you find this spot?'

'I needed somewhere quiet to think one day so I just drove and drove. I headed for this hill thinking it would be the perfect secluded spot and when I got up here I was blown away by the beauty of our capital city. You can just about see the cathedral in the distance.'

'Thank you so much for sharing this with me.' Myka turned to face the writer. She felt the urge to pull the moustache from her friends lip. She needed to see Helena. She could feel Helena in the words spoken from the author but she couldn't see her. 'It's cold. Will you hold me?'

HG pulled out a blanket from bag over shoulder and wrapped the woollen material around the pretty teacher's slight shoulders. Immediately after she stood back and Myka found herself missing the extra body's warmth.

'I cannot stand any closer until I speak the truth Myka. I cannot let this last any longer. My heart may burst if I do not.'

The teacher bit her lip she still wasn't sure if she was ready.

'What if I don't want you to tell me your secrets?'

'That makes no sense Myka? Why wouldn't you…. You don't understand it could change everything.' Helena pursed her lips.

'That sounds like even more reason not to say it then. I don't want anything to change.' Myka wanted their wonderful façade to last forever.

'Darling.' Helena felt a little lost for words. 'I desperately don't want anything to change but you must be fully informed of what you are getting yourself into.

'Kiss me first.' Myka spoke out into the night.

'What?' Helena's mouth was agape.

'I said kiss me first. If you kiss me you can tell me.'

'No..no…Myka. You don't understand that would defeat the point.' Helena tried to argue.

'No arguments HG. Kiss me and you can tell me anything you like.' Myka paused. 'Unless the problem is you don't want to kiss me?'

Helena shook her head vigorously. 'You couldn't be more wrong.'

'Then do it. Just kiss me.'

HG pulled Myka too her a little more roughly than she had intended so the teacher was pressed up against her. 'Fine. If this is your will but don't say I didn't warn you.'

Feather light at first Helena allowed her lips to graze Myka's their hot breath mingling in the cold night air. After seconds that felt like a millennium HG pushed her lips onto Myka's soft plump pair and let her hands slide up to the teacher's cheeks. Gently the author ran her tongue along Myka's upper lip requesting entry. It was granted. Myka had never in her life experienced anything more wonderful than HG's tongue massaging against her own. She felt it. Her legs felt like they could fall away from beneath her and fire spread in her lower belly.

Carefully Helena ended the kiss and looked longingly into Myka's green eyes. The teacher whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.

'God Helena …kiss me again.'

Myka's eyes flashed open when she realised the mistake she had made.

'What did you just say?' The author almost stumbled backwards at the sound of her real name falling from Myka's mouth.

'Nothing..i said kiss me again.'

'No before that.' Helena tried to keep calm. What was going on?

Myka looked coyly at the author. 'Don't be mad.'

Helena scoffed slightly. Myka had known this whole time? 'How can I be mad when I am the one that deceived you first? How…how… did you know?'

'When you fainted. I was mopping your brow when you were unconscious I should have known before though. The likeness is of course uncanny. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just needed a bit of time to figure a few things out.'

'And what did you figure?' Helena felt dread course through her veins. She was still in shock at the revelation.

'I like you a lot.' Myka admitted.

'But?'

'But nothing. I don't know. I thought I would get longer to think but you were so insistent on telling me.'

Helena laughed. 'I thought I was doing the right thing.'

Myka smiled back feeling suddenly quite shy now she had lost the upper hand. The truth was out. 'Why do you do it?'

'Let's go back to the car you will freeze out here.' Helena guided Myka back to the warmth of her vehicle and began to speak. 'I write…as you know… I wrote under my own name at first but nobody would take me seriously, I couldn't get any damn publishers to even attempt to read my work. They said women don't do science fiction and that I should stick with romance. Then one day I had an idea. I dressed in my brothers clothing , I put on a wig and this.' Helena pointed to her hairy lip. 'And all of sudden my peers started to pay attention to what I had to say and HG Wells was born. Once I started it was never going to be able to stop. I do everything as him. Every book signing every public appearance. I spend more of my life now as man more than I do a woman.' Helena went quiet. 'Then I met you. I felt a connection with you straight away but you knew me as HG… I didn't know what to do. I was so scared if you knew you would run a mile.'

'I'm here now aren't I? Myka squeezed the author's knee.

'You certainly are…but I'm not sure I understand why exactly.'

It was Myka's turn to confess. 'I won't lie, when I realised I was shocked, but it explained a lot, how wonderful you were as Helena at the book reading, the picnic, twelfth night… I felt something between us too. A connection. I just had to figure out if that was with HG or Helena.'

'And?' Helena almost dreaded to hear the answer.

'and… I can do this. I'm sure I can.' Myka smiled and let her thumb wander across the author's knee.

Helena sighed with relief but couldn't help think there was still a 'but' somewhere. It couldn't be this easy.

'Helena?'

'Yes.'

'Can I kiss you again?'

The writer nodded and the two women shared a more delicate and tentative kiss.

'Was that ok?' Helena asked warily.

Myka nodded. 'I can do this. It's not like anyone will know if you're dressed as a man anyway.'

Helena felt her heart drop. That 'but' feeling she was having was returning.

The teacher continued. 'My father would think I with HG Wells … everybody would be happy. But…. '

There it was Helena knew there was something.

'I've never slept with a woman before.' Myka spoke quietly. 'That's the only thing I couldn't figure out…but I guess if you were dressed as a man it would be ok.'

Helena felt like she could cry. 'I think Myka you need more time to think this through.'

'No I have been I really have.' Myka tried to argue.

'You haven't darling. I'm going to take you home. You need to let the alcohol wear off and sleep on it. Speak to me when you have a clear mind.'

'Helena. Why are you doing this?' Myka felt alarmed as the car started to move. 'I just said I can do this.'

'Myka. HG isn't really me. I am Helena. I am a woman. I care about you as a woman having feelings for another woman. I wouldn't want to be a man with you. Do you understand?'

Myka let Helena's words roll over her and realised Helena may be right. Perhaps she hadn't thought this through.

'Your silence makes me think you understand exactly what I mean.' Helena felt choked but focused her eyes back onto the road. Luckily they weren't far from Myka's home. 'I don't want to have to live a lie Myka. I don't enjoy it. When I was with you on the picnic yesterday I felt like myself and it was wonderful to talk to you as me. I felt like the connection was still there though. It was for me anyway.'

Helena pulled up outside Myka's home, the teacher had finished the journey in silence. She felt silly. She wanted to tell Helena whether she was man or woman it didn't matter but she couldn't. Her family, her life …everything would be affected. She had just assumed Helena would take up the masculine role.

Helena opened the passenger door and lead Myka to the front of her house.

'You are lovely Myka. I have had a wonderful evening and thank you from the bottom of my heart for at least giving us a chance. Not everyone would. I will leave you now though and perhaps we shall meet again someday.'

'Kiss me.' Myka spoke only the two words out of nowhere. Nobody had ever thrown Helena off her game like the pretty English teacher did.

'Are you sure?' Helena looked sceptical.

'Positive…but first….' Myka raised her hand and took the corner of the writer's moustache between her index finger and thumb. Gently she peeled the facial air away and ran her thumb across Helena's true soft lip. Myka leaned in and pressed her lips against the writer's. The loss of the hairy barrier felt odd. The softness between them both was like nothing Myka had ever experience before. Her stomach fluttered. She like it a lot. Pulling back Myka placed a small peck on the petite author's nose and started to walk to her door.

'I think we need to go on a real date.' Myka confirmed. 'Meet me here tomorrow at 11 and I'll take you to my favourite spot this time.'

Helena felt a lump in her throat. She hadn't felt so exposed in a long time.

'Helena? Will you give me another chance at a date?'

The writer nodded unable to speak. The bare kiss had felt amazing.

'I only have one stipulation.'

'Anything.' Helena spoke breathlessly.

'I want you to come as Helena. No wig, no moustache. Just you and me. Is that ok?'

Helena smiled feeling the recently familiar burn in her cheeks. ' That would be very ok.'

'Great then it's a date.' Myka ran back and placed a peck of a kiss on Helena's cheek before turning and going back into her house.

Helena stood in the darkness her hand pressed against her cheek. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening between her and Myka Bering but what she did know was that she couldn't wait until 11am tomorrow to find out.


	11. All Fixed

Deciding what to wear was harder than ever for Helena as she lay out several outfits across her bed. Dressing as HG was easy ...She would wear a suit ...waistcoat and put on her disguise. Dressing as Helena was so much harder. How was she supposed to do her hair? ... Makeup?... Should she wear a dress or trousers ?

Helena went to the landing and yelled for her brother Charles.

' You hollered dear sister ? '

'I'm going mad Charles. I don't know what the hell to wear?'

'Must I always dress you sister? 'Charles laughed as he looked at the mess strewn around the author's bedroom.

'Stop mocking and help me! 'Helena scowled.

'I'm not going to choose. Just take my advice and dress yourself. Wear what is comfortable and …well…. you. '

'But what if she doesn't like me?' Helena slumped down onto the bed.

'If she's giving you a chance she must already. Just be you and she will love you just as they all do. 'Charles ruffled his sister's hair earning himself another stern look.

'Get out then if you're not going to help. I'll dress myself.' Helena closed the door on her brother and put her hand out for the outfit for her date. She had been nervous as HG but as Helena the butterflies had tripled. Questions circled around in her mind, what if Myka didn't like her, what if she couldn't be that person Myka wanted or need ? …what if Myka didn't fancy her?

Helena sighed. Looked herself in the mirror and wished to any God out there that was listening to please give her a break on just this one occasion.

...

The author took a breath and looked at her watch. It was 10.55 am. That wasn't too early was it? Surely she could go to Myka's door now. Eager to arrive on time Helena had driven over early and had been waiting in her car for 45minutes willing away the time until 11am.

Helena reached out to the wooden door feeling her stomach muscles tighten. She felt a little sick. What if Myka had changed her mind? Seen the light?

The writer raised her hand and grabbed the door knocker… but before she even had the chance to rap, the door was pulled open and there stood Myka beaming from ear to ear. The pretty teacher looked beautiful. She wore a long green skirt and a blouse tucked in around the waist, a few collar buttons had been left undone leaving a tantalising glimpse of pink skin beneath. Her thick hair had been left to tumble down her back in plentiful ringlets. Most importantly Helena thought, the pretty teacher was smiling. She couldn't be ready to back out quite yet.

'Myka you look absolutely stunning.' Helena took the teacher's hand and kissed the back of it. The smell of Myka's perfume was intoxicating.

' You don't look half bad yourself.' Myka looked the author up and down appreciatively. Helena had chosen to wear grey tapered trousers with brown leather boots tight on her ankles and a pin stripe shirt tucked in loosely with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair she had decided to leave down and natural cascading down her back.

'I hope you don't mind that I wore these.' Helena pulled the pockets on her trousers.

'Not at all. I like them. You look very suave.' Myka gathered her nerves and brushed the stray hairs out of the author's eyes. 'I like that I can really see you. You have gorgeous hair, it's a shame it's always tied up.'

Helena blushed and kicked at the gravel beneath her feet.

Suddenly self-conscious the brunette shifted. 'Shall we get moving then? 'Myka pulled away and headed to the shed nearby. Helena watched amused as clanks and bangs emanated from the stone outbuilding.

'Here …this one is for you.' The teacher rolled out a bicycle and handed it to the smiling author.

'We're going for bike ride?'

'Well I don't know what else we would do with them.' The teacher replied blankly.

'Very funny.' Helena cast a sly grin in Myka's direction before hopping onto the tough leather seat. The teacher soon mimicked the writer's actions and lined up next to her friend.

'Shall we?' Myka pointed towards a slightly overgrown path in the distance.

'Lead the way. I am yours to command.' Helena hooked up the peddles and followed Myka onto a nearby cycle path.

'So you do ride frequently?' Helena asked casting her eye over the well cared for bicycles.

'Most weekends actually. I like to take a book and cold lemonade and head out to a secluded spot in the country side. There's nothing better than spending a day engrossed in your favourite book in a hot corn field of beside a babbling brook. I can leave in the morning and only get back when the sun is going down.'

'Do you always go alone?' Helena felt her heart thud. She wondered if Myka had taken any love interests out before like this.

'Yes ...until today of course.' Myka laughed lightly. She could sense Helena's eyes were on her and it sent a flutter to her heart. 'You should keep your eyes on the road you know … there's pot holes all down this track.' Myka grinned as Helena flustered about being caught staring.

' I'm sorry. I just ...'

'Helena it's ok. You're allowed to look. In fact I'd be quite disappointed if you didn't. I took hours deciding what to wear today.'

Helena smiled but did not admit she had done the same. She felt like she paled in comparison to Myka.

'I'll look more often then.' The author concluded. 'I can show my appreciation all day if you like. '

Now it was Myka's turn to blush, her eyes locked with Helena's. Not heeding her own advice suddenly Myka's bicycle wheel hit a gravel pit and soon she found herself flat on the floor.

'Myka ! ' Helena ran to her friends side leaping off the bike of her own. 'Are you ok? ' The writer knelt down concerned. She wanted to pull the fallen woman into her arms but she was scared her moves might be misinterpreted and unappreciated.

The teacher rolled onto her back and laughed up at the sky. 'I'm fine... I feel like an idiot but I'm ok.' Myka's breath hitched as realisation hit that Helena was leaning closely over her, concern was etched across her brow and …wow…those lips…they were only inches away. The women fell into silence the tension between them palpable.

'Your eyes are like emeralds. ' Helena looked down on the teacher in slight awe. She would have given anything to be able to close the distance and kiss the teacher again.

Helena broke the stare and held her hand out to Myka. In one swift movement the teacher was hoisted back on to her feet. 'You look in one piece.' Carefully Helena brushed the dust from the brunette's back.

'I can't say the same for my bike. ' Myka held up her bicycle, the front wheel had bent in two and the brakes had completely snapped. 'I guess we should head back. I'm sorry…I've messed up. ' The teacher could have kicked herself for being such a klutz.

'Hey … it's ok… don't worry.' Helena rested her hand on Myka's shoulder. 'Do you mind if I take a look?'

'Be my guest. All it's good for now is scrap I should think.'

Helena examined the bent metal. 'I can fix this if you're feeling ok to keep going?' The writer desperately hoped the teacher was. She would hate to go home already.

'Really? ' Myka looked at raven haired woman suspiciously.

'I should think so just give me a sec.' Helena leant the wheel arch against a nearby rock and began to bend it back into shape.

Myka took a seat on the ground opposite and sat gobsmacked as she watched Helena pull a tool from her pocket and begin to start tightening and unscrewing various nuts and bolts along the bicycle.

'Do you always carry tools with you ? ' Myka asked amused.

'I uhh. Just this one and my pocket knife.' The writer felt embarrassed by her tomboyish ways. 'You never know when they might come in handy.' Helena grinned and wiped an oily hand across her forehead leaving a streak of black.

'You're a very interesting woman Helena. I am now very glad I fell off my bike so I could learn this about you.'

'Please don't try injuring yourself next time darling. You know you can just ask me questions in future ok? 'Helena smiled as she reattached the brakes.

'Hmm good to know. So where did you learn to do this ..boy stuff?'

'It's not boy stuff...not if a woman does it. ' Helena winked. 'I've just always liked taking things apart and fixing them. I wanted to be an inventor once. I wanted to build a rocket to get to the moon or a time machine to visit the ancient Egyptians. '

'How did that work out for you?' Myka laughed lightly.

'Not particularly well so I wrote about it instead.' Helena shrugged and continued cutting and twisting the broken brake wires back together.

'I see. The time machine is one of my favourites after war of the worlds. Your ideas are so fantastic. You have quite the imagination. The kids at school could learn a lot from you .'

Helena was pensive for a second. 'I can come and do a talk for you one day if you like? For the children I mean …that is if you think they would like it?' The writer started to blush again.

'You would do that? 'The teacher imagined the famous writer coming to her school. She would be the talk of the village.

Helena looked at Myka dumbfounded. Didn't Myka understand she would do anything for her? 'It would be a total pleasure.'

'Well. I don't know what to say …. Thank you. That would be beyond amazing.' Myka let her eyes wander over the author's figure, she noticed perspiration began to line her brow. With the hot sun beating down on the beautiful woman's back sweat had started to glisten beneath the hairline of the writer's neck. Myka's eyes honed in on a tantalising damp patch beginning to appear in the centre of the author's pale shirt. Without realising Myka licked her lips as she imagined her soft fingertips running along Helena's hot and sticky skin.

'I think we are fixed.' Helena stood, stretched and scooped her hair up into a lose bun. 'Let me test it first though.' The author climbed onto the bike did a circle and tested the brakes sharply.

'I think it works better than it did before.' Myka stood impressed.

Helena handed the bicycle back their palms grazing against it each other. ' I'm sorry. I'm filthy now.'

'There's a river where we're going you can wash up there if you like.' Myka ran her thumb across the oil mark on Helena's face. 'You look like a chimney sweep.'

' Well that will never do. Not on our first Helena and Myka date.' The writer pulled of her now dirty shirt revealing a navy blue tight vest top beneath. Using the shirt to wipe off her hands and face Helena grinned as she caught Myka checking out her new outfit. 'Is this better? '

'Umm.' Myka gulped. Helena's forearms were toned, slim and glistening in the sunlight. 'You look ... You look... Hot.'

'Thank you ? I think?' Helena could feel the teacher's eyes boring into her.

Myka could have slapped herself for being so utterly inarticulate. Nothing. She could come up with no witty quip. Instead she just completely changed subject. 'Come on. Our picnic must be cooking in that basket.'

The teacher shuddered as she watched Helena's biceps moving now the shirt had been discarded. Yes Myka thought. It definitely was not just HG she was attracted to.


	12. We shouldn't

Running her hands through the cool clear river water Helena splashed the soothing liquid onto her hot face.

Within 15minutes they had arrived at their location and Myka had sent her off to wash up while she set up the lunch. Of course Helena had no choice but to comply, although she was in fact quite glad for the break. The cold sting of the water was helping to clear her fuzzy mind. Just being around Myka was leaving her in a haze. The writers splashed her cheeks one last time. If the pretty teacher decided their relationship should remain platonic Helena didn't know what she would do... she was already a hot mess and she had only been around Myka for a few hours. Helena groaned inwardly, shook off her wet hands and headed back to the pretty teacher.

Rounding the corner Helena grinned at the efforts her date had gone to. Beneath a large chestnut tree Myka had hung a few sheets almost like half a tent to protect them from the sun, a colourful blanket was strewn across the floor adorned with all sorts of treats and goodies. In the corner of the sheet like fort Myka had set up a portable gramophone from which jolly tunes had started to play. A dainty tea set was laid out perfectly with all sorts of blends on offer.

'How on earth did you fit all of that in there?' Helena pointed at the teacher's basket.

'I'm an excellent organiser.' Myka smiled and opened up a bottle of fizz. 'Fancy a glass?'

Helena nodded and tentatively approached the blanket. 'Where should I sit?'

Myka cocked her head bemused and patted the ground next to her. 'Next to me of course silly.'

'Are you sure? You do not have to keep me so close. I understand you need time Myka.' Helena self-consciously rubbed at her bare arm.

'Helena I want you next to me. Now please sit.' The teacher tapped the spot in question again.

The writer nodded and took her place. Her shoulder was only inches from Myka's.

'Here.' Myka handed over a sparkling glass. 'Cheers.'

Helena chinked her drink against Myka's. 'Cheers indeed.' Eyes locked the two women forgot their drink and drank in the image of each other instead.

'I can't even imagine you as HG any more you know.' Myka let out a long breath. 'It's like I knew you were the same person all the time.'

'You don't have to say that darling.' Helena blushed. 'I know there will need to be an adjustment period. I just hope that my lie has not upset you too much. I will understand if you don't want this…. Me.'

'What on earth makes you think that?' Myka took a gulp of her drink.

'You fell for him. Not me Myka.' Helena gripped the stem of her glass. 'It's my own fault. Please do not think for an instant that I would blame you for any of this. I have created this.'

'Helena?'

'Yes?'

'Be quiet.' Myka grinned and stroked the actress's cheek. 'Has anybody ever told you that you talk too much?'

'Well…now that you mention it. I …uh… yes. I'm an author what do you expect?' Helena gave her best smile. Myka was making her heart soar.

'That's actually very good news. I brought this…' Myka drew her hard back tattered copy of 'The Time Machine' out of her bag. 'I was hoping you might finish the reading you began the other day.'

'I would be delighted to.' Helena took the book and leaned back against the wide tree trunk behind her.

As the writer began to flick through the pages to find the right spot Myka sidled closely, pulled up her arm and leant against Helena's chest. The writer could have sworn her beating heart stopped for a whole minute. Their closeness and the smell of Myka's delicious shampoo so close to her nostrils was overwhelming.

'Is this ok?' Myka spoke a little muffled as she nuzzled into the author.

'Very ok.' Helena relaxed her arm and pulled Myka close as she rest her chin against the teacher's head of brown curls.

From the moment the writer started reading neither woman moved save for the occasional stroke of the arm until Helena has finished the entire story. Neither knew the time or how long they had been there but neither could give a damn.

' I can't believe you wrote this.' Myka let her palm run over the front cover of her favourite novel. 'I still can't believe HG Wells is a woman!'

'Sadly it is oh so true.' Helena laughed lightly.

'Not sadly. I think I know why I was so attracted to HG.'

'You do? Was it not simply his devilish good looks?' Helena grinned.

Myka rolled her eyes and playfully slapped the writer. 'No. Believe me or not it actually had nothing to do with looks. It was the way he … you listened. The way you valued my opinion cared about what I thought, treated me as an equal. I can understand why you did of course now.'

'I'm sorry to disappoint you.'

'That! Is not what I'm saying. I just mean to point out to you that it was the person inside I fell for. Goodness Helena must paying you a compliment always be this hard?'

'You fell for me? HG I mean? Really, truly?' Helena raised her eyebrow disbelievingly.

'I did.' Myka mulled over her next sentence. 'I have.'

Helena didn't know what to say. She was confused…happily confused but confused all the same. 'You have fallen for HG …or….' Helena gulped unable to finish the sentence.

'You. Helena. I have fallen for you. I can't help the way I feel. Last night when I left you at my doorstep I could barely sleep for picturing your face….and I really mean your face. Not HGs. I always wondered why I had never found the right man and now I am starting to wonder if the reason why is simply because I was waiting for you.'

The writer took a last swig of her second glass of wine. She couldn't believe Myka was being so open and honest with her. 'Myka. It means the world to me to know you feel like this. 'I think I must be dreaming. If I pinch myself I will wake any moment I am sure of it.'

The teacher leaned into the writer and gently pinched the bare skin on Helena's wrist. 'Still awake see.' Myka spoke breathlessly. The closeness of the touch and the husk in Myka's voice set the author's blood on fire.

'You shouldn't be so nice to me.' Helena blushed.

'Why on earth not?' Myka nudged her friend shoulder to shoulder.

'I deceived you.'

'As did I technically deceive you.'

'Myka what you did is not the same.' Helena felt a churning in her gut. 'A life with me will be riddled with lies. I can't give up HG and then there's the fact I'm woman. I could make your life difficult. People won't understand us. Your family won't agree with our lifestyle. If I really cared about you I should tell you to find a man, settle down, have children and lead a proper life.'

Myka's heart ached as she looked at the hurt in the writer's eyes. ' … and do you care about me?'

'More than I have ever cared for anyone in my life.' Helena spoke with utter sincerity.

'Then we have a problem.' Myka bit her lip.

Helena didn't speak as she looked at the teacher urging her to continue.

'You see…' Myka paused. 'I care about you very much also which means I want to spend a lot more time with you …but if you care about me so much you want to push me away this isn't going to work very well is it?'

The writer listened with astute ears. Myka cared about her. She really cared about her.

'I'm scared of hurting you.' Helena spoke through shaky breaths.

'I'm a big girl sweetheart. I can look after myself you know.' Myka leaned into the writer and gently she kissed the shocked writer's cheek.

'You shouldn't do that.' Helena gulped.

'Why…' Myka kissed the authors cheek again.. '….Not.' The teacher let her lips brush passed Helena's.

'Because I will not be able refrain from kissing you again.'

'Good.' Myka kissed just beside the writer's mouth and in one swift motion she found herself with her back against the floor as Helena leant over her and gently pressed their lips together.

The kiss seemed to last for a perfect eternity. It was gentle at first that was until Helena's tongue found the teachers. This caused the kiss to become more urgent. Myka let her hands run through the writer's long hair as she desperately pulled her in wanting to be as close to the author as possible. She needed Helena to overwhelm all her senses.

Helena could feel her self-losing control. As Myka pulled her close the author started to kiss the teacher's neck. It took all her will power to force her hands to remain at Myka's sides.

'God Helena …' Myka let her legs spread slightly so Helena could settle between them. The writer let her body weigh down gently on the teacher's, the full body contact was intoxicating.

Locked in a tight embrace the two women kissed until their lips were swollen. Myka was just about to let her hand tentatively play with edge of Helena's vest when a noise to their right distracted them.

'Myka?' A voice called as a man appeared from a hidden nearby pathway.

Practically throwing the author off of her Myka stood to her feet. 'Father? Wh ..what… are you doing here?'


	13. Interrupted

'Father ? What are you doing here ? ' Myka clambered onto her feet.

The older man looked at his daughter curiously.

' You left so early this morning and without a word. I thought I would take my afternoon walk along your usual trail to see if I could catch up with you about the family get together tomorrow. Aunty still needs your reply Myka...but... It seems I've interrupted something. Have we met before ? ' Helena's Father stared at the pale faced writer.

'No sir. I don't believe so.' The author stood and held out her hand. ' Helena Wells. It's lovely to meet you Mr Bering.'

The man tentitavely took the writer's hand with his own. Surely what he saw just now was not what he thought. It must have been the light.

'Have you known my daughter long ? '

'Father. What's with the inquisition?' Myka sighed trying to brush it off as of it were nothing. ' I've told you about Helena. She's the sister of HG Wells. '

Helena gulped a little taken a back by the extended lie. More deception was the last thing she wanted.

Immediately the man's posture relaxed . 'Ahh. Yes. Of course. Helena. I hear Myka is quite fond of your brother. It's not often she makes male ...friends.' Myka's father dabbed his brow. Thank goodness everything was as it seemed. 'Well I'm sorry to interupt your two ladies lunch but Aunty is fuming she needs to know what to order from the butchers and bakers. Will you grace us with your presence for once Myka? The family are starting to think you are avoiding them. Your Mother is at home going spare.'

The teacher shrugged and looked at the author. She had desperately hoped they could meet up again tomorrow afternoon.

'Well actually Father I kind of had plans...'

'Nonsense Myka. It's your Auntys 60th birthday. I really think you can spare a little time for the family. Cousin Sam will be there too. You know how fond he is of you.'

'But Father. ' Myka blushed. 'I ...my interests lie elsewhere.' The teacher felt her neck grow hot. It was very rare she spoke to anyone about her love life let alone to her father !

Mr Bering coughed a little awkwardly. The penny dropped. ' I can extend the invite for the two of you Myka. Mr Wells of course.' Myka's father confirmed. 'It would be lovely to meet him. I am a great fan after all. Helena...do you think your brother would be able to escort Myka to the party tomorrow ? '

Helena could tell her mouth was hanging open as she looked helplessly at Myka. This did not sound like a good idea at all.

The teacher answered for her stunned friend. ' I'm sure HG is very busy Father. I must not bother him with this.'

'Surely a man with interest in my daughter can find time for her family and to meet her parents ! ' Mr Bering scoffed in a tone Helena did not like.

'It'll be fine. If Myka wants him there he will be. ' The writer spoke up with her jaw set tight. Lie or not she would not have Myka 's Father think his daughter's love interest did not treat her right, alter ego or not !

'Are you sure Helena ?' Myka tried to surpress her smile. She wanted nothing more than Helena at her side. She wanted to show her off to the world. She never got to take anyone to the family get togethers. She was always the odd one or sat alone at her table. She never had a dance partner or someone on her arm.

'Of course Darling.'Helena smiled apprehensively.

'Perfect. Well.' Mr Bering cleared his throat again. 'Lovely to meet you Helena. I'll look forward to meeting your brother.' With that Mr Bering tipped his hat and continued his walk on past the two women.

Once he was it of sight Myka spoke up quietly and fell back onto the blanket. 'That.. was too close.'

'Do you think he saw us ? ' Helena ran her hands through her hair.

' He can't have done. He would have said something...flipped out ... at least reacted.' Myka smiled and held out her hand to the author.

'Come back here. Where were we ? '

'Myka.' Helena joined the teacher on the ground but did not snuggle in close. ' I've just lied to your father's face. He will never forgive me when he finds out.'

' What else were we supposed to do ? ' Myka held out her hands. 'I can't undo that I told him about Hg. We either have to keep up the facade or tell him...and how on earth can we do that.'

Helena stayed silent.

'Helena? Please. What are your thinking ? ' Myka tried to pull the author close.

' I'm thinking that this is exactly what I meant when I told you that you really had to think about what being with me would be like.'

'Are you cross ?' Myka spoke almost at a whisper.

'No sweetheart. Im not cross. ' Helena paused. 'I really do understand how difficult this is. I just . I guess I just wanted to do this with you properly. If you want it I mean. I don't want who we are to be a sordid secret. I know it will be difficult , but I think...to be living an open life will be so worth it. I never would have imagined Charles would have been so excepting but he is and having him by my side means the world to me. I understand why you don't want your father to know... but Myka... The secrets... One day I fear they would come between us and I don't want that to happen. '

Myka mulled over her friends short speech. Was she being selfish... Or was it Helena being selfish. She had only just discovered she could care for a woman... must she already be admitting to her family ?

The author pursed her lips and watched the conflict cross her friends eyes. Maybe it was too much too soon. ' Darling. Look at me .' Helena tilted the teachers soft jaw up to meet her gaze. ' I can give you as much time as you need. I'll come as HG tomorrow...but perhaps after that...we should slow down. '

'I do want this Helena.' Myka looked at the author stubbornly. ' I shall not change my mind. I dont understand why my father must know. You are HG...you do it for your books. Perhaps if you could do it just for him? ...For now anyway.' Myka hastily added.

Helena bit the inside of her cheek and nodded solemnly. ' I will do that for you if that is what you want.' The author could feel her heart thud. She would rather risk a life of lies with Myka than lose her altogether. ' I'm sure it will work itself out.' Helena smiled unconvinced. Tomorrow would be very telling indeed.


	14. A Family Affair

Taking a breath for the second time at Myka's family home's doorstep the author straightened her moustache and rapped loudly.

This time it was Mr Bering that greeted her. 'Ahh. You must be Mr Wells.' The older man leaned forward smiling and offered his hand.' The friendly reception was more than Helena had expected. It really is a man's world she thought as she shook the taller man's warm hand.

'Mr Bering. A pleasure to meet you.' Helena stepped across the threshold and was immediately accosted by someone she thought must be Mrs Bering.

'HG. I can't tell you how pleased I am someone finally has an interest in our Myka…. and a famous author at that!' The smaller rosy cheeked woman eyed Helena up.

The writer didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand why someone wouldn't want Myka? 'Mrs Bering I presume.' Helena smiled politely. 'If I'm honest I can't believe Myka is still available. I'm shocked she wasn't taken off the market a long time ago.'

Myka walked in the room at the very same moment Helena was defending her honour causing a bright red flush to creep up her neck.

Mrs Bering laughed flirtatiously. 'Mr Wells you charmer you.'

'Mother please can you give HG some breathing space. We're not even officially an item. Please don't encroach on his good nature.'

'Nonsense sweetheart Mr Wells must be keen to speak how he does, isn't that right HG? You don't mind if I call you HG?' Myka's Mother glared up at the author who was currently looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Mrs Bering it would be my pleasure to court your daughter but I must insist we do this at her own pace. I want her to be very sure I am the correct person for her. I have a lot of quirks you know.' Helena glanced at the pretty teacher knowingly.

'Oh HG! You're handsome, charming, you have money what more does Myka need?'

Helena gulped feeling her throat tighten. There was no way she could say what she was really thinking out loud.

'Let us let Myka be the judge of that.' The writer tipped the hat on her hand and glanced at her watch. 'My, my, look at the time surely we should head away if we need to be in Kent tonight?'

'Mr Wells you are absolutely right. Jeannie please get out of this young man's way and get your coat on we must make haste.' Myka's Father tried to round up his wife.

Helena stepped back out in to the cool air of the early evening and let out a long breath.

'You handled that well.' Myka sidled up to her friend and discreetly squeezed the author's hand.

'Your Mother is ..umm… to the point.' Helena felt like her throat was parched. She needed a stiff drink quickly.

'Yes. My sister is the golden girl, married with five children while I the black sheep stumble along with nobody, ever the disappointment.'

'Aren't you a distinguished scholar and school teacher though? I hear your class is one of the most sought after in the area?' Helena looked confused. She couldn't understand why Myka's family would see this as anything but a great achievement.

'My parents want grandchildren not a scholar. Anyway where did you hear that ?'

'Oh nowhere.' Helena grinned. 'I may have asked around about you just a little.' The writer made a tiny gesture with her fingertips.

'Why would you do that then Mr Wells?' Myka fluttered her eye lashes.

'Well the Mother of my children must have a brilliant mind. Nothing but the best genetics.' Helena laughed but caught Myka looking at her seriously.

'Do you really mean that?'

The writer blushed a deep shade of pink. Why the hell had she said that?

'Well …I uhh…'

Helena didn't have time to reply before Myka's parents swept them up into bustling hurry and guided them towards the waiting carriage.

…..

'Just stay by my side and act normal.' Myka allowed HG to hook her elbow as she guided them both into the hall filled with people.

'This is all your family?' Helena's jaw dropped.

'Extended and so on yes. You know my Mother's like! They're all about pro-creating.'

'Jesus. If I make it out of here with my story still intact it will be a bloody miracle…' Helena was about to lead the beautiful teacher on her arm towards the bar when an older lady blocked there pathway.

'Myka.' The wrinkly faced woman squinted at the writer. 'Why do you have this fellow on your arm? You know darling Samuel is desperate for a dance.' Never one to mince her words Myka's Aunty got right to the point. 'Don't disappoint him dear. It will shame your Father.'

'Aunty. ' Myka tutted. 'Happy Birthday. Have you had a good day?'

'Do not change the subject my dear.'

'Aunty I am not but I would very much like you to meet Mr HG Wells … the author.' Myka quickly added.

'Hmm. Yes. I have heard of this fellow. I don't like science fiction. All fiddle faddle to cloud the mind. You should get a real job young lad. Something that will roughen up that baby soft skin of yours.'

Helena self-consciously stroked her porcelain jaw line.

'Aunty. HG is a wonderful writer. The press rave about him.' Myka implored for Aunt to see the light.

'Myka , never so much good came from pen to paper as does a man working the land, farming for produce. Sam owns forty acres of land you know now.'

The teacher rolled her eyes. 'Yes thank you Aunty. '

'Myka just promise me you will give Sam at least one dance tonight as a birthday present for me.'

Myka glanced at the stoic writer at her side. Helena wanted to speak up but it was not her place.

'Fine.' The teacher surrendered freeing them from her Aunts capture and the older woman moved on to her next pray.

'I'm sorry.' Myka looked into Helena's unreadable black eyes.

'What for?' Helena tried to stay chipper for Myka's sake. 'Your Aunt is absolutely right. My stories are a load of cock and bull.'

'Don't say that.' The teacher placed a hand on her friend's lower back. ' I think they are wonderful.'

'Clearly even with the disguise I will never be good enough man for your Aunt!' Helena sighed.

'But Hel … HG….' Myka whispered.

'Yes?'

'You don't need to worry because you're not actually a man. You're a very perfect woman.'

Helena looked sadly into Myka's green hopeful eyes. She understood that Myka was trying to help but didn't the teacher understand her kind words were a total contradiction to the disguise she had asked her to wear at that moment.

'Maybe you should dance with Sam now. Get it over with.' Helena released her grip on her friend and settled her gaze on a tall blond man at the far side of the room. 'He probably is more suitable Myka. I'm a joke.'

The teacher wanted to pull off the authors silly disguise and scream at Helena you are not a joke and don't say that about someone I think I am falling in love with , but she couldn't. The second those words ever left her mouth her life would change too dramatically. Her family would never speak to her again.

'Helena….'

'No Myka. Go on. I will wait here.' Helena stepped to the side and took her place on a tall bar stool leaving Myka to walk slowly towards the man glaring at them from the other side of the room. Helena couldn't explain her feelings. Yesterday she had felt so happy out in the hot sunny field with Myka but today with the disguise back on reality seeped back in. Myka didn't want to be with a woman. Helena glared at the blonde man as he took Myka around the waist. Watching with a steely gaze the author knew there was nothing she could do. For Myka's sake she must keep a tight upper lip.

The English teacher jutted out her chin. What was Helena playing at? Fine. If the author didn't want her then that was just fine. 'See you later then HG Wells.' Myka let the name roll sarcastically from her tongue.

…..

'Hey Sam.' Myka strolled up to her cousin a pout from Helena's rejection still on her lips.

'Hey dollface what's with the sad eyes?' The man pulled her cousin close. 'A lovers tiff with that short writer fellow you brought.'

'We aren't lovers.' Myka spoke defiantly.

'You could have fooled me.' Sam scoffed impolitely wrapping his arm around Myka's waist.

Annoyed that Helena had pushed her to dance with Sam the pretty English teacher let her arm fall on the blonde man's shoulder as she cast a glance in the author's directions. She could see Helena watching. Good.

'So Samuel. I hear you want to dance?' Myka fluttered her eyes making sure Helena was still looking.

'Of course sweet cheeks.' Sam spoke with an American twang as he slapped the teacher's pert behind and half dragged the semi-willing brunette on to the dancefloor.

…..

Helena glared from behind her glass of rich red wine. The way Myka tilted her head back laughing and rolling her hips into the man was making her feel sick to the stomach. Why had she told Myka to dance with him again? Oh yeh she laughed at herself, you thought you were being a gentle-woman taking the moral high ground.

The writer watched with hawk eyes as Sam's hand slipped across Myka's backside. What kind of man would do that at family get together anyway?

'HG?'

Helena was woken from her reverie by Mr Bering at her side.

'Yes sir.'

'Is everything ok?' The older man looked at his daughter swaying around the dance floor with her cousin.

'Couldn't be better.' Helena scoffed into her glass.

'Myka hasn't ever been this happy you know.' Mr Bering spoke gently.

'Sam's certainly got the moves. He knows how to keep a girl on her toes.'

'No I mean this past week since she met you.' Myka's father corrected the misunderstanding.

'Oh.' Helena gulped down the last of her drink.

'You're her idol. She couldn't believe it when you took her out to that café the first day you met. She was full of the joys of spring when she came home.'

'She was?' Helena grinned shyly.

'Don't take what Aunty says to heart not all of us are so keen on Sam as a match for my daughter. Her Mother will tie her off to who will ever take her first but I would rather she marries her equal. Someone who will encourage her still in her career. Myka's not made to be a farmer's wife.'

Helena wondered if Myka knew this was how her Father felt.

'I don't know what to do sir. I'm not sure if I am the right match for you daughter either?'

'Do you love her?'

Helena almost choked on her new glass of red.

'I…uhh. Well we have not known each other long but …. Yes I believe I will … I do.' The writer flushed again.

'Surely that's all the matters isn't it?' Mr Bering chinked his glass against Helena's. He noted how slight the author was standing next to him man to man. Very slight indeed.

'You're a lot like your sister you know?' Myka's father looked quizzically at the shorter man. 'Are you twins?'

Helena could feel her cheeks glowing. She couldn't speak, she could only nod into her glass.

'I'll leave you to it.' Mr Bering spoke suspiciously. 'If I were you though I would get over there and take my daughters hand.'

Helena looked up into Myka's Father's eyes. It was a stare that held so many unspoken words and so much meaning. Before the older man turned away Helena touched at his shoulder.

'Mr Bering?' The writer gulped. 'I promise you that whatever happens every choice will be Myka's own. I will respect her every wish and do whatever needs to be done to make her happy. If her choice is me then please just know that I really truly do love her from the very bottom of my heart. I will not allow any harm to ever come to her.' With the alcohol fuelled courage running through her veins she spoke with utter sincerity. It was a warning and a promise.

Mr Bering nodded slightly confused but still somehow understanding.

Helena polished off her last glass of red, leapt down from her stool and did what she should have done half an hour ago.

…..

By the third dance and conversation with Sam Myka was beginning to get bored. She was about to make her excuses when she noticed Helena in deep conversation with her Father. What the hell were they talking about?

The English teacher craned her neck to keep her eye on the author as Sam span her around the room. Poor Helena alone with her Father. Why had she left her, she should have known Helena's insecurities would have been tripled tonight.

'I think I need to sit down for a bit now.' Myka began to make her excuses.

'Not yet Mykes. We've only just begun.' Sam ground his crotch into the teacher's side.

'Sam please. I've had enough.' Myka started to leave when Sam grabbed the teacher's wrist tightly. The vice like grip already causing the pretty brunette's skin to bruise.

'You're hurting me Sam.' Myka felt tears start to gather in her eyes.

'Excuse me sir.'

Myka spun her head at the familiar voice coming to her defence. It was Helena with eyes blacker than Myka has ever seen them before.

'Sorry Wells I'm busy.'

'I think you need to let Myka go right now.' Helena spoke with level tone.

'I think you need to mind your own poncy writer business.' Sam glared at the shorter writer.

'If your hand is not off of Miss Bering's arm in three seconds I will remove it for you.' Helena bit the inside of cheek. She was seething.

'You?' Sam laughed.

'Me.' Helena took a step forward counted to three and clenched her fist and struck Sam square on the jaw sending him stumbling to the floor. The writer grabbed Myka around the waist before Sam was able to pull the teacher down with him.

'Bastard.' Sam got up spitting to the ground.

'Stand back darling.' Helena gently pushed Myka behind her. 'I think Samuel here needs to let off a bit of steam.'

The tall blonde lunged at Helena's face but she ducked with plenty of time to spare. She grabbed his flailing wrists and held on for five seconds before pushing him away. Knowing she would always need to be able to take care of herself Helena had trained for years in the art of self-defence and an ape like the one in front of her would not be a problem at all.

Sam looked around like a wild animal at the now silent hall of people staring at them. How could a tiny writer beat him? Every punch he threw the little man dodged it. He would not allow this short fellow to shame him. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table he picked it up and hurled it at the smaller man.

Helena watched as the piece of furniture hurtled towards her. This was going to hurt. With Myka stood dead behind her she couldn't move or it would hit the beautiful teacher. Helena raised her fists to protect her face and allowed the chair to smash directly into her. For a second she fell to the ground to compose herself. She shook her head trying to stop the world from spinning. Feeling a fire in her belly Helena grabbed one of the broken chair legs and launched herself towards the unsuspecting blonde. She was about crack him across the cheek , blood was pumping through her forearm as she held back her arm, she took a breath about to release her rage on the blonde man when a voice yelled out from behind her ….

'Helena don't!' Myka clamped her hands over her mouth when she realised the slip up she had just made.


	15. Outed

'HG..I meant HG.' Myka's voice petered out to whisper while the room gasped and fell into a silence around her. Mr Bering took a step towards her daughter the penny in his mind succinctly dropping.

Helena felt the wind literally leave her sails as she dropped the chair leg to the floor. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins dissipated in moments as the turned her back on Sam and gazed questioningly into the teachers emerald eyes. Had Myka just really said what she thought she heard? The author didn't have much time to process what was happening when she felt a thud at the back of her head and despite every will in the world she could do nothing to stop herself from falling unconscious to the floor.

'Sam!' Myka ran to her fallen friend's side and looked at the blond man towering over them. 'What the hell did you do that for?' Myka cradled the authors head and looked helplessly at the stunned crowd. Why was nobody coming to her aid? 'You bastard.' Myka choked out the words as she gently stroked the writer's forehead.

'Myka?' Mr Bering placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. 'Stand back let me help her up.' The teacher reluctantly let go of her friend noting how her Father referred to 'her'.

'She's not…I mean he's not…. I didn't mean to call him that?' Myka stumbled over her words as she eyeballed her cousin looking very confused. Clearly he had not heard Myka yell out the writer's true name.

'It's ok Myka. Just follow me to the kitchen.' Mr Bering spoke calmly as he lifted the floppy figure into his arms causing a cluster of whispers to echo around the room.

'Excuse me?' Sam stood with his hands on hips. 'Have I missed something here?' The blonde shouted to the room his mouth agape.

Mr Bering stayed quiet and signalled for his daughter to follow him. Just as they were about to get to the kitchen doors their pathway was blocked by Myka's foreboding Aunt.

'Warren. I would like to know the meaning of this instantly.'

'Aunty I think we can all see what is happening. Now let me get passed we must help ..Hel… this person recover.'

'Not if that is a woman you shall not! I demand to know what it is?' The old woman leaned for trying to pull at HG's unconscious head.

'Stand back Pamela. I will not ask you again.' Mr Bering spoke with a tone that even shocked Myka. Was her Father seriously helping her?

'This is utterly disgraceful!' The old lady moaned as she let her brother in law pass. 'I shall call Scotland Yard , this is matter for the police, an imposter at my birthday!'

'Aunty, she's not an imposter.' Myka spoke calmly feeling butterflies rattle through her stomach.

'SHE! I knew it!' The old lady puffed out her chest like a peacock. 'I don't understand your silly games Myka but they are not welcome here. I am disgraced. Utterly flabbergasted.'

Mrs Bering who had overheard everything stepped into the spotlight. 'Myka tell me this isn't true. You wouldn't knowingly court this woman surely?!'

'Mother I… I …can explain…' The teacher tried to find the words but she couldn't.'

'I will not stand for this Myka. This is perverse how dare you bring it upon our family. You will marry Sam and never speak to this woman again.' Mrs Bering gestured at the limp body unable to defend herself. 'If you do not Myka I will never speak to you again!' Mrs Bering waved her arms hysterically while Aunty watched with a satisfied smirk.

Mr Bering could see the situation escalating and called to his daughter to open the nearby door for him. Ignoring the glare from the matriarch of the party and flapping of his wife Mr Bering and his daughter entered the safe haven of the kitchen. Quickly Myka brushed off the surface of the island in the centre of the room and gently Mr Bering lay the figure in his arms onto the table. The woman was so light; he couldn't understand how he could not have noticed it before. Through the writers lose and heavy clothing he could feel there was nothing of the figure beneath.

Myka ran to the sink and dampened a cloth, then pulling up a stool she sat next to her friend and began to carefully dab the cool water on the writer's brow. She could feel she was blushing but she continued to care for her knight in shining armour. As she continued she kept her eye sight down scared to look at the horror that was surely in her Father's eyes.

'So are you going to offer me any explanation?' Mr Bering pulled up a chair next to his daughter.

'I…I…I don't know where to start?' Myka bit her lip.

'How about why Helena is masquerading as her brother? Have you and HG fallen out? You know you can tell us if it hasn't worked out. We won't be ashamed.'

Myka wondered whether to agree with her father and follow his train of thought, wrap up tightly their secret, perhaps she could get away with it after all. The teacher was about to speak when she looked down at the beautiful porcelain face beneath her hand remembered the look of disappointment that had crossed the writer's piercing black eyes when she had asked her to wear the disguise again.

'She's not pretending to be HG Father. She is HG.' Myka swallowed trying to dampen her parched throat.

'I don't understand Myka?' Mr Bering furrowed his brow. 'How can she? HG Wells is a man and a famous author at that.'

'That's how it started.' The teacher explained. 'She needed to be taken seriously in the literary world so she disguised herself, she created HG. When we met after the book signing I had no idea she was a woman…things just lead on from there.' Myka paused then panicked. 'You mustn't tell a soul though Father. Please. This is her… HG Wells entire career. I beg you not to say anything.'

'Hush, hush.' Mr Bering shushed his daughter. ' I won't say a word. Well's work is magnificent I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that but I don't think I understand what you are telling me about you … your…relationship. When did you find out? I am rather displeased that she should court you as a man Myka. It's no wonder you are clearly confused!'

'No…it's not like that. She was an utter gentleman…she is an utter gentleman.' Myka looked lovingly at sleeping author's soft features. 'Helena has been the one telling me to take my time think the situation through …I've been pushing her. Father….' The teacher paused. 'I think now I understand why I have never met the one …why I have always felt so different from everybody else.'

Mr Bering rubbed his brow worried at his daughter's short speech. It was true Myka had never seemed to find herself like her sister. 'I'm not sure what exactly you are trying to say Myka?'

'I just …I've thought about this.' Myka felt dread in her gut. She was going to just say it. 'I want this Father. I want her… I can't explain it but I want to live with her as I am supposed to live with a man.'

Mr Bering sat back in his chair allowing his daughter's words to fully sink in. 'Your Mother will disown you Myka.' Mr Bering sighed, he was a man of the world, he travelled to India, Peru, Thailand and beyond, there was not much he had not seen before but his wife was not so open minded.

Myka felt tears welling at the corners of her eyes. 'I understand.'

'However.' Mr Bering began. 'Your mother will never see you again if you stay with this woman….And I will never see you again if you do not. The choice is yours.'

The teacher snapped her eyes up to meet her Fathers, confusion etched across her brow. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean Myka. I am too old to worry about who loves who and what it means, I do not care about society and frankly all that matters to me is your happiness. If I do not inspire you to follow your heart what kind of Father am I?'

Myka didn't know what to say. Her Father had rendered her speechless. 'I can't… I can't find the words to thank you for your kindness and understanding.' The teacher lowered her head and looked at the floor a tear running down her nose.

Mr Bering tilted his daughters face back up to look at him. 'You are my eldest daughter and I will always love you no matter what you do. If I, a fan and believer of the most fantastic stories of HG Wells cannot be happy for my owner daughter's fantastic HG Wells story then what kind of hypocrite would that make me.'?

The pretty teacher laughed lightly. Her heart felt like it could soar as a heavy weight shifted from her shoulders. Without warning she wrapped her arms around her Father's neck. 'Thank you. I Love you.'

Slightly shocked by his daughter's affection the older man wrapped his arms back around his eldest. 'I love you too Myka. Now best keep that cloth on her forehead she's stirring, she's going to feel like she was hit by a train when she wakes.'

Immediately Myka turned her attention back to the writer whose eyes had almost fluttered open.

Carefully the teacher held the cool material against the author and gently pressed back down the half lifted moustache.

'Take it off Myka.' Mr Bering noticed the gesture. 'I don't think the disguise will work very well anymore anyway.'

Tentatively Myka peeled off the hair across her writer's top lip and without questioning she let her other hand push back the slightly askew wig to reveal the writer's long, wavy midnight locks. Subconsciously the teacher ran her hands through the author's hair to detangle the knots.

'She's very beautiful Myka.' Mr Bering spoke quietly to his daughter sincerely. ' I can see why you have you been tempted.' The older man smiled to his blushing daughter.

She really is.' Myka sighed and was about to get another cloth when Helena's eye's fluttered open.

'Myka?' The writer tried to push herself up on her elbows, her head was throbbing.

'Shh. Sweetheart stay down. It's ok.'

Helena lay back but the moment she caught sight of Mr Bering she immediately stood feeling the world begin to sway beneath her feet. What the hell was going on? The author caught sight of her disguise laying on the table top and immediately her hands went to her face.

'Myka. What have you done?' Helena's face was a picture of horror. 'Mr Bering. I can explain everything.' The author began to ramble. 'It's entirely my fault sir. Myka had no idea. The blame is solely mine…'

'Helena.' Mr Bering interrupted the writer's speech. 'It's alright.'

'I've told him everything.' Myka spoke but this time the dread has begun to dissipate.

The writer could feel the floor begin to tip again. 'I think I need to sit down.' Helena grasped the edge of the nearby kitchen unit. She must surely still be dreaming.


	16. Revelations

Helena new her mouth was parted but she couldn't help stare at Myka as if she were mad. She had dressed up like Myka asked….done everything to act the part like she had been asked and now Myka was telling her that everybody knew.

'Mr Bering. I'm so sorry.' Helena glance up at the man from the chair she had practically fallen into. 'I just care about your daughter so much.'

'Helena. I think I understand.' Mr Bering placed a calming hand on the writer's shoulder and looked at his daughter. 'I shall give you some privacy a moment. It's up to you if you want to sneak away out the back or not, but for what it's worth I think you should come back in.'

Mr Bering waited for a nod of understanding from his daughter and quietly he took leave, the two women left alone to gaze at each other in a slightly awkward silence.

'Uhh. How's your head?' Myka started as she self-consciously played with the hem of her dress.

'Just dandy.' Helena reached to the back of her hair and winced when she hit a tender spot. Immediately Myka was at her friend's side as she brushed the long black hair out of the writer's face.

'I can't believe he did that to you.' The teacher grimaced as she leaned forward without thinking and placed a delicate kiss on the author's forehead.

Helena leant into the touch relishing the feel of Myka's lips on her tingling skin. If this was the kind of care she got after a fight she would need to start up a new hobby.

'It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone to hit him. He just kept coming at me and coming at me….'

'Shh. It's ok sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. You were only defending yourself… which by the way … wow. He couldn't get a hit in edgeways. Where the hell did you learn to do that?'

'I figured one day, with my sexual inclination…' Helena rolled her eyes… ' I figured.. I …or a loved one might find themselves in a spot of bother so I learned Kempo in an old warehouse in china town. Purely for self-defence of course.' Helena leaned into Myka's hand currently massaging her throbbing temple.

'You are just full of surprises aren't you?' The teacher grinned and kissed the writer's cheek bone.

'Me?' Helena looked about incredulously. 'You're the one who has just outed us to your entire family!'

The teacher looked down sheepishly. 'I know.' She worried her lip. 'I'm sorry …it just slipped out. It won't harm your work will it?'

'No darling. I'll just say I was dressed as my brother….rather than… hi I am actually THE HG Wells.'

Myka closed her eyes and bit nervously on the inside of her cheek.

'Myka?'

'Yes?'

'What have you done?'

'My Father might know you are actually HG Wells.. I swear to you he won't say a word. I promise you. Please don't be mad.'

Helena looked at green watery eyes. There was no way she could be cross with a face that beautiful.

'It's ok….but perhaps we should leave it as that for now darling.' Helena stood to her feet again and begun to tuck in her shirt. 'I supposed there's no need for those anymore.' Helena pointed at her fallen disguise.

'Nope.' Myka grinned.

'What are you smiling at Bering?' Helena started to loosen her top shirt buttons. There was no need to be chocked to death by the man's collar either.

'Nothing. I just … I feel lighter now my Father knows … and he thinks you're beautiful.' Myka spoke quietly.

'Does he now?' Helena rubbed her head again. Perhaps she had hit harder than she thought. 'What did you say to that?'

'I agreed with him of course.'

'You did?' Helena blushed.

'Yes Helena.' Myka sauntered closer to her friend and unhooked her hair caught on the back of her shirt. 'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.'

'That's funny because you are by the far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen too.' Helena took the teachers hand and pulled her towards her.

'You are the most handsome man I have ever seen as well. You're pretty perfect in every way actually.' Myka grinned.

'Perfect?! Now that is a label to live up to. I fear I shall only disappoint.' Helena pulled the taller woman ever closer so their faces were only inches apart.

'Impossible.' Myka breathed delicately as she let her hands fall to the writer's waist.

'Myka?'

'Yes?' The brunette spoke dreamily as she let herself get lost in the inky black of Helena's eyes.

'I'm sorry I told you to dance with Sam before. I wish I hadn't and none of this mess would ever have happened.

'Don't be crazy.' Myka wrapped her arms around the author tightly.

'I'm glad this all happened. The reveal; everything. I'm just sorry I teased you with Sam. I was trying to make you jealous on purpose.' The brunette blushed shyly.

'Oh were you now?' Helena let her hand slide up to stroke the teacher's cheek.

'Mm. Yes.' Myka smiled bashfully.

'You're a bloody handful aren't you Miss Bering.' Helena teased as she let her nose brush against the brunette's.

'God, don't say that.' Myka grimaced and tried to pull away.

'I'm only joking.' Helena kept the teacher tight against her. 'I wouldn't change a single thing about you.'

'Does this mean that you like me …as in like me, like me?' Myka smiled sweetly.

'Isn't that pretty obvious by now?' Helena raised an eyebrow.

'Maybe.' Myka worried her lip.

'What is it darling?' Helena tilted her friend's chin back up to force the brunette to look at her.

'What do we do now… what are we?'

'We're to women who are falling in love with each other Myka Bering…or at least this woman is for you.' Helena gave her whitest, brightest grin possible.

'No' Myka shook her head. 'I mean yes. … but what do we call ourselves…. What are we doing?...are we courting?' The teacher could feel her stomach flip with butterflies. How did Helena tie her in such knots?

'That depends…' Helena started to speak.

'On what..' Myka looked slightly horrified.

'On if you would officially do me greatest honour of being my girl to court?' Helena let her fingers intertwine with Myka's as she waited patiently for the slightly taller woman to answer.

'Of course. Yes. Of course!' Myka beamed from ear to ear. She couldn't wait for the writer to make a move any longer and without another word to be spoken she leaned in and placed her plump lips against the soft pink cushions of Helena's.

'So...' Myka whispered inches from the writer's face. 'You think you're falling in love with me?'

''Think' being the word to focus on there.' The author teased the pouting brunette. 'Shall we get out of here?' Helena smiled like an idiot as she nodded towards the door.

'Actually. Seeing as we're doing this …I want to do it right. I don't want to run away.' Myka could hear music emanating from the main hall again. 'Will you dance with me …out there … as you.' The teacher could feel her nerves creeping back but she had to do this. She would not run.

'It would be a total pleasure.' Helena took her new girlfriend's hand and pulled her back towards the door and paused. 'Just tell me at any time if you want to stop ok.'

Myka nodded as her stomach flipped. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Helena gripped the teacher's soft palm trying her best to hide her own nerves. Sure she had been with a woman before but danced with the woman she loves in front of her entire family …not so much.

Taking a breath together the two women entered the hall and immediately the room of people fell silent while the jazz band continued to play to itself in the far corner.

'A way to make an entrance right.' Helena spoke quietly to the teacher allowing a small smile to slip through.

Myka didn't smile in return, she couldn't. Fear ran through her body as she stared at the familiar faces eyeing her around the room as if she had two heads. 'I'm frightened Helena.' Myka admitted at a whisper.

Helena squeezed her intertwined fingers with the pretty English teachers. 'I've got you darling. '

Myka's stomach flipped at the skin to skin contact but as Helena ran her thumb in small soothing circles across the back of her hand immediately her nerves began to subside. With Helena she felt like she could do anything.

'Just look at me darling.' Helena pulled Myka into her body as they stepped onto the dancefloor. 'You can do this.' The writer wrapped one arm around her teacher's waist while placing her other hand in the brunette's before beginning to lead the slightly taller woman slowly around the room.

Helena glanced around out the corner of her eye. Sam was gawping on the side line his tongue practically on the floor.

'He's…. she's… a woman?' Sam asked scratching his head looking at his Aunt.

'Apparently so.' Aunty tutted and muttered under her breath. 'Let it be known I most definitely did not invite her.' The old lady spoke to the rest of the party who laughed under their breaths.

'That means …' Sam gawped again like a fish out of water.

'Yes it means you had your ass whipped by a girl.' Mr Bering grinned at the tall blonde haired man.

'I ..I … this is preposterous.' Sam began to walk towards the couple but found his wrist tightly held by Mr Bering.

'Leave them Sam. This is fight not worth making.'

'But they have humiliated me.' Sam's face went beetroot red.

'Yes son.' Mr Bering tried to calm the young lad. 'But think about how humiliated you will be if you fight her looking like a woman and she wins again.' Mr Bering held back a chuckle as he winked his eye.

Stamping his foot like a toddler having a tantrum Sam left the room unable to look any of his family members in the eye.

'This is going surprisingly well.' Myka spoke shakily when she saw her cousin storm from the hall.

'People can surprise you.' Helena looked pointedly at Myka's Father as she spoke.

'You can say that again.' Myka sighed blowing the hair out of her eyes.

'I'm sorry darling. I wish I had always been honest with you from the start.' Helena started to explain her actions again when she found Myka's hand clamp firmly over her lips.

'Stop. I was teasing.'

Helena shrugged her shoulders and leaned her forehead onto Myka's. ' I wish I could be a man for you. If I had a genie in a lamp that would be my wish, that and to give me the power to make you happy every day.'

'It wouldn't work.' Myka spoke sincerely causing Helena to look at her in disbelieve.

'What do you mean? Do you not want to make you happy every day?' The writer gulped.

'It would be a contradiction of my happiness. You would go and change yourself to be a man and then you wouldn't be able to make me happy everyday anymore because I would be wishing you were a woman again. You haven't thought this through at all Wells.' Myka smiled as she clicked her tongue happy to be able to cause a pink blush on the other woman's face for a change.

'How did I get so lucky to have you walk into my life?' The author smiled and pressed a kiss on the teacher's cheek. Phasing out the background whispers and shocked utterances Helena imagined her and Myka were alone in her home dancing strictly to their own tune.

'I feel exactly the same.' Myka smiled and returned a kiss to the author's jawline.

'That is quite enough!' Mrs Bering stormed out from the sidelines and placed her hand bag between the two women trying to push them apart. 'You are going to give your Aunt a heart attack.'

'Jeannie. Leave them be.' Mr Bering tried to pull his wife back.

'No Warren. You may be happy with this sordid lifestyle but I am most definitely not. It is an embarrassment, you are bringing shame on our entire family. You put that woman down right now Myka or I will never speak to you again!' Mr Being yelled and flapped her arms looking like a seaside windmill.

'Mother! I am not the embarrassment here. You are the one making the scene. I just want to dance with Helena, I'm not doing anything wrong.'

'Oh is that right?' Mrs Bering placed her hands on hips. 'Why then did you make her dress as a man if that is what you truly believe?'

Myka didn't know what to say. Her plan had entirely backfired. Helena had been right. She should have been honest from the start.

'Mrs Bering.' Helena stepped forward and half shielded the teacher. 'Myka asked me to dress as man because she was so scared of how you would react…and as you can see she had every right to be concerned. I love your daughter Mrs Bering and I will protect her, look after her and take care of her until the day I die. I beg of you do not ask Myka to choose because I will not let her go. Not for as long as she wants me.' Helena looked at the teacher who nodded in response a small proud smile turning the corner of her lips. Even their tricky situation Myka couldn't stop the butterflies thudering up to her heart hearing Helena truly admit that she loved her.

'Helena is that your name?' Mrs Bering leaned into the writer. 'You disgust me. You have brainwashed my daughter…and if you as you say you love her then you would do the decent thing and let her go.'

'Mother.' Myka spoke meekly.

'What!' Mrs Bering snapped.

Myka pondered over her next words. Did she really mean what she was about to say ... yes ... she most defintely did she decided. 'I love Helena too.' The teacher could feel tears welling in her eyes. 'She hasn't brain washed me. This is who I really am.'

Mrs Bering snapped her mouth shut and glared at her daughter. 'Fine. Go. You have made your choice I will never speak to you again.'

Myka looked at her Father imploringly.

Mr Bering began to speak. 'Myka dear. I'm afraid your Mother here has her mind set … she will never speak to you again if you stay with Helena but as I mentioned earlier I will not speak to you if you do not.'

Mrs Bering looked at her husband in shock. 'Warren! How could you.' Myka's Mother slapped her husband with her hand bag and ran from the room as quickly as she could tears flowing freely from her eyes.

'Give her time Myka.' Mr Bering spoke calmly before turning to Helena. 'I think Miss Wells it might be an idea to take my daughter home with you tonight if that is ok?'

'More than ok sir. I will take good care of her you have my word.' Helena spoke her eyes piercing into the taller man's.

'I don't doubt it.' Mr Bering replied his old eyes crinkling with a smile. 'I'll speak to you soon Myka.' Mr Bering wrapped around his daughter's shoulder. It was the most contact he had with her in a long time. Perhaps he thought Myka's revelation had been a secret affecting her for longer than he had thought.

'Thank you Father.' Myka leant up and pecked the older man on the cheek before turning to the writer. 'Helena?'

'Yes darling?'

'Will you take me home now please?'


End file.
